Different Worlds 2
by Hot Shot's girl
Summary: My Name is Ra'Kar the son of Scar a yautja and Alexa Woods a human and this . . . is my story.
1. Things Change

**Hot Shot's girl: Here's the sequel you all wanted so enjoy and I know I don't have to get in my warnings do I? 'Cause we're all clear of that right? . . . right. So read and enjoy:)**

My name is Ra'Kar. I am the son of Scar, one of the best warriors known to the yautja, and a human named Alexa Woods or Lex for short as some called her. I live as a normal yautja teenager in my world, but I do have some characteristics of my mother. For being only half yautja I stand two inches shorter than the normal 7'2 height of a yautja and I am less buff as the yautja males, but I am quicker then they could ever be.

My mother and father were both warriors and they were very well known to my people. They were loved by all. There we some yautjas who looked down upon my mother for she was an alien and not as strong as they, but they kept silent most of the time. Most of the younger yautjas would forget who she was for there is one flaw to a human . . . that is they grew too fast and lived too short.

* * *

"Mother, mother," cried Ra'Kar as he placed himself next to his old mother's death bed. 

"I am here Ra'Kar," smiled Lex softly as the wrinkles on her face moves with every tired expression she made.

"Why must your body quit on you and die?" asked Ra'Kar as he held his mother's tender slim hand in his. "You are too young to die."

"Not in my people's terms," chuckled Lex barely being able to speak. "I am old son . . . 90 years is so much for me . . . for humans. Most don't live this long."

Ra'Kar could not stop his tears from falling as his mother readied to just pass and whither away like some dead rose. He loved his mother so and wished he could spend more time with her, but that certain flaw in a human forbided him to do so. Ra'Kar looked around and saw that his father wasn't there . . . he was never there when things mattered the most.

"When will you learn Ra'Kar," smiled Lex as she placed her soft tender hand on her son's head. "Your father will come when he can . . . fighting in battles do tend to slow you down and you never know when you are allowed to leave . . . especially for things such as this."

"But he should be here mother!" growled Ra'Kar angry that his father was not there to see the final hours of his wife's life.

Lex smiled then sighed a sad tired sigh as she turned to gaze at the cieling. She then said-

"I too wish he could be here, but I can understand."

"But I can't mother!" cried Ra'Kar as he placed his head in his mother's arms.

"You will know soon enough how much he cares for and loves this family," said Lex picking up her son's head so he could look at her. "That is why he is fighting in battles to protect us and make sure you would never have to live in torment or slavery as long as you live."

"How could you say such things mother?" asked Ra'Kar his tears ceasing a bit. "How do you know that he's not just trying to avoid you like my birth?"

"Because I know him," smiled Lex shaking her head a bit at her memories. "I know each move he makes and what they mean. I know each sound, each click, each gesture . . . I know him . . . and he knows me."

She then turned her head to her son and said-

"When you meet that special someone Ra'Kar you will too know them just as I know your father . . . you will love them no matter what they do."

Lex then closed her eyes a bit and she let out a single tear knwoing her time was coming for her to leave her family forever. She knew her time was short so she took that time she had left to tell Ra'Kar what he wanted from him and so she said it-

"Promise me my son that when you go to take your manhood that you will win . . . I want you to stay alive. I want you to die of old age just like me."

She then exstended her hand to him and said-

"Promise me."

Ra'Kar then took his mother's hand in his hand said-

"I will mother."

Lex then smiled and said-

"Good . . . I love you."

"And I love . . ." started Ra'Kar, but there was no use finishing for she had gone . . . she was dead.

Ra'Kar then let his tears loose and wept for his mother. He then got up and walked outside to where his grandfather was. He tried to add a few small words of comfort, but Ra'Kar wanted none. After a couple of hours past Scar came but Ra'Kar wanted nothing to do with him.

"You were too late!" he cried in anger and in sadness. "Just like you always are!"

Scar looked at his son for a split moment, but soon Ra'Kar had ran out of the room and left his family. Scar looked at his father who soon bowed his head. He then entered the room where his wife's dead body lay and there gazed upon her in sadness. He took off his mask and placed it down as he sat by her side . . . he was always too late.

Scar then picked up her frail body in his arms and mourned over her . . . his love.

* * *

After Alexa Wood's death nothing had ever been the same for Ra'Kar. He would care about nothing. He used to be so happy and respect his family, but now he disregarded them all the time. Even his grandfather the Eldar. 

Scar was off battling many times so he had to trust his father to watch after Ra'Kar, but soon Ra'Kar became even too much for the Eldar. Ra'Kar would constantly disobey him and not care about it. Ra'Kar many a time got in trouble at school and so therefore Scar would get called back home to settle some matters.

"I'm sorry that your son is a troublemaker Scar," sighed the princable of Ra'Kar's school. "This is his fifth time this month! Do you know why he is getting into these . . . quarls?"

"I don't know," said Scar clasping his hands together and turning to his son who sat next to him. "Ra'Kar why don't you tell us."

Ra'Kar rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he slumped in his chair. He then growled and said-

"Tagor called m mother a weakling and me a halfbreed."

"I know that you are just standing up for late mother, but you can not continue this through in my school or else there will be conscenquences," said the princable leaning toward Ra'Kar.

Scar then turned to his son and gave him the 'straighten up' glare and so Ra'Kar obeyed and straightened in his seat. Scar then turned to the princable of the school and asked-

"Are we done now?"

"Yes we are . . . but I do not want to see either two of you here for a very long time," pointed the princable as he escorted them out his office.

"I will make sure it will not . . . happen . . . again," said Scar placing a tight firm grip on his son's shoulder.

"Good," said the princable closing his door.

As Scar and Ra'Kar walked out of the school and came to their vehicle to drive home Scar pushed Ra'Kar into the vehicle a little hard, but Ra'Kar swiftly shot back just yelling at him like he hadbeen doing ever since Lex died.

"What's your problem?!" he growled.

"What is my problem, what is my problem," chuckled Scar throwing his head back a bit. "I am trying to keep YOU out of trouble!"

"Just leave me alone . . . it's what you're good at," said Ra'Kar distancing himself from his father.

"Get in the speeder Ra'Kar," growled Scar opening the door and glaring hard at his disobediant son.

"You just can't come up to me and boss . . ." started Ra'Kar.

"GET . . . IN . . . THE . . . SPEEDER!!" roared Scar pounding the top of the speeder and makig a nice dent.

Ra'Kar grumbled low in his throat and so got in the speeder. Scar then drove home and as he did so both said not a word to each other as they made their way home. Scar looked at Ra'Kar how still had his temper full of rage and anger. He sighed wondering why he was doing what he was doing all the time.

Scar knew there was nothing wrong in asking and so he did-

"Ra'Kar why do you do this? You know better. Me and your mother raised you bet . . ."

"NO! Mother raised me better, not you. You were never around when I was growing up and mother was slowly dying from age!" cried Ra'Kar. "The only time I ever saw you was at nights . . . It used to be so special to me . . . but it soon got all too . . . usual."

Scar then sighed as he came home and stoped the speeder. He then turned to Ra'Kar and said-

"I know it was, but this is what I do. I am a warrior."

"Yea, you don't think I know?!" scoffed Ra'Kar. "You wave that nagita staff of yours everywhere always saying I'll never get it if I don't straighten my life up."

"It's the truth Ra'Kar. You need to hear it and _LISTEN _to it," said Scar.

"Yea, whatever," said Ra'Kar as he got out of the speeder and made his way to his home.

Ra'Kar entered the tall building where his home laid just uptop and went into the elevator ever pushing the close button so not to be with his father. Scar walked up the stairs and entered the building and saw Ra'Kar close the elevator on purpose. Ra'Kar just grinned seeing his father stare at him all the way as he vanished out of distance. He then sighed and waited to reach the top.

As the doors opened Ra'Kar stepped out only to be standing right in front of his father. He didn't look to happy at him as he crossed his arms.

"So I sappose you think that's funny right son?" asked Scar waiting for an answer.

"How did you?" Ra'Kar started.

"I took the stairs," said Scar turning and entering his living room.

Not too soon after the Eldar came up the elevator and found his son and grandson already back from the _meeting_ with the princable.

"Oh . . . back so soon?" he smiled coming next to his grandson.

"Hi grandfather," sighed Ra'Kar retreating to his room.

"Now what was it this time?" asked the Eldar as he came to his son who was getting himself something to drink.

"A fight," said Scar plainly.

"Well what's the harm in that?" chuckled the Eldar.

Scar just looked at his father with a 'will you mind?' look and so he said-

"He got into a fight with Tagor again."

"Oh that mean roughion," said the Eldar. "Are you sure he didn't have what was coming to him?"

"Oh he did grandfather," smiled Ra'Kar coming out to him.

"Did you beat him, who was winning?" asked the Eldar just curious and trying to get on his grandson's good side.

"I_ was _winning till the princable came and broke us apart," said Ra'Kar turning to Scar.

"Father do you mind?" asked Scar wanting no encouraging on his behalf. "I know how to handle things."

"Scar . . . I raised you . . . I do too," said the Eldar placing his fists on his hips.

Scar just rolled his eyes as he placed a jug of drink back where he got it. He then drink a bit and sighed and said-

"You know this is his fifth time this month."

"Really," said the Eldar looking at his grandson who cast his eyes away from his family. "Why must you always resolve things with fighting Ra'Kar?"

"I don't know," sighed Ra'Kar gazing up a bit and turning on his heels. "I can't just stand there and do nothing as they insult my mother."

"It's not that you can't it's that you won't," added Scar.

Ra'Kar just glared at his father with a normal teenage annoyed stare. He then sighed and said-

"Then what would you do father? You wouldn't know 'cause your mother wasn't an alien or nothing."

"No she wasn't, but if she was I'd find another way to resolve things," said Scar taking another drink.

"Would he grandfather?" asked Ra'Kar turning to his grandfather for answers.

"Oh he would," said the Eldar. "He'd resolve it when they sparred."

"Father," mumbled Scar wishing he would let him take care of his son's _problem_.

"Now you see," smiled Ra'Kar as he sat down on the couch and proped his feet up on a stool. "I spar too, but just not in the training room."

"Ra'Kar," pointed Scar letting him know he was skating on very thin ice.

"What?" said Ra'Kar throwing his arms up.

The Eldar knew they were about to get into another heated argument and so decided to end his visit short and return home before he too was dragged into the little family affair.

"Well I shall be off and return tomorrow . . . perhaps tomorrow will be a better day," he sighed taking his leave.

As soon as his father left Scar sighed placing his drink down on a counter near the living room and then looked at his son. Ra'Kar didn't really want to look at him and so Scar came to him and sat next to him. He sighed again and then asked him-

"What made you start acting this way?"

"You," mumbled Ra'Kar just loud enough for his father to hear.

"And what did I ever do to you?" asked Scar.

"You were never around," growled Ra'Kar.

"So is many other fathers," said Scar. "Most of your friends' fathers join me into battle with those who oppose us and our ways . . . they join me into battle to defend their families."

"Yea, yea," sighed Ra'Kar glanceing just a bit at Scar. "But they had normal mothers as well."

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Scar laughing a bit.

"Everything," sighed Ra'Kar as he got up and stood before Scar. "None of their mothers were aliens and so none had to defend their honor as someone calls you a halfbreed and your mother a weakling parasite."

"But do they know that your mother was a warrior and was unlike any other yautja female?" asked Scar seeing his unsteady son. "Do they know that she had killed creatures and bad bloods twice her size and still held herself all together?"

"Well . . . they leave that part out," said Ra'Kar.

"Of course they would," said Scar getting up and facing his son. "They just don't want to admit that their mothers are the weaklings. Lex was a warrior and a tough one at that. She had cut herself and taken her own blood to keep you safe as a child when I thought I lost you both."

"Yea, I remember that story," smiled Ra'Kar remembering Lex telling how brave she was in protecting him.

"And so do they son," said Scar placing a firm hand on Ra'Kar's shoulder. "They just don't want to admit how special she was and how special you are."

"Yea, but then where do they get those names for her?" asked Ra'Kar.

"What names?" asked Scar.

"They like calling her something about a cattle," said Ra'Kar. "I can understand why they call her some other names but I never get why they say she was nothing but some cattle."

Scar's eyes widened a bit as he backed up just a bit.

"Father what is it?" asked Ra'Kar seeing his father's expression.

Scar turned away from his son for a moment wondering what to tell him. He knew that Ra'Kar was not ready to know that they used humans such as his mother to be as cattle to breed the ultimate prey . . . the serpants. How would he even tell him? How could Scar tell Ra'Kar, his own son, that he once enjoyed the slaughtering of humans just for the hunt . . . he couldn't.

"You don't need to know about that," said Scar holding his hand up a bit.

"Know about what father?' asked Ra'Kar.

But Scar said nothing as he gazed at his son.

"Father," said Ra'Kar straightening. "Why do they call humans that?"

Scar then sighed and looked at him and said-

"I don't know son."

Ra'Kar then turned to go in his room, but glanced one last time at his father whom he knew knew something about the cattle calling, but what? And why could he not tell him? What could be so bad that he couldn't tell him? Ra'Kar soon let the matter go as he went to bed.

The next day Ra'Kar woke to Scar preparing for battle. He was used to it and so sighed and said-

"So . . . when you coming home?"

"When I can Ra'Kar," said Scar as he placed his mask on.

He then made his way to the door, but before he shut it and left he turned to Ra'Kar and pointed a firm finger at Ra'Kar and said-

"But mark my words son, If you get into more trouble today and I have to come all the way back here . . . you will be ready to pay the consequences."

Scar then left Ra'Kar alone like he had all the time. Ra'Kar just fixed his food and drink and readied for another boring day at school. He just couldn't wait till he turned 100 so he could take his manhood test like the others had before him. His day was normal at school, but after lunch his named was called by an all-too-familiar voice.

"Hey Ra'Kar," smiled Tagor knowing he would get Ra'Kar's attention. "Why don't you look at me you halfbreed. Too weak to?"

"Oh great," sighed one of Ra'Kar's friends. "Here we go again."

Ra'Kar had his back turned to Tagor, but he was just too annoying to not be noticed. Ra'Kar sighed as he rolled his eyes and turned to the bully. Nothing good would ever come out of this as the two rivals faced each other in the hallway at school.


	2. The Unbeknowest Mistake

The princable stomped down the halls with an anger expression that no one wanted to look upon. He marched right down the hall where the young yautjas crowded around something all saying-

"Fight, fight, fight!"

He came to look though the circle and found he looked upon an all-too-usual site. Ra'Kar and Tagor were wrestling with one another tossing and turning on the ground seeing who could draw the first blood. The princable broke through, with ease, the circle and came and grabbed a tight hold on both boys and pulled them to their feet and off one another. Both struggled in his grasp, but he was stronger than they and so it was for nothing.

"Why am I not surprised Ra'Kar?" sighed the princable gazing on the boy.

Ra'Kar just looked at the pricable and then at Tagor who grinned at him with that mocking grin of his. Ra'Kar then growled and tried to reach for Tagor, but the princable pulled him back and let go of his arm grabbing his dreadlocks humiliating him in front of the whole school.

"There will be no more of that!" growled the princable not putting up with Ra'Kar's anger.

Tagor just grinned seeing Ra'Kar like this and so said-

"Ha, ha, look at the big and bad Ra'Kar now?"

"That is enough out of you too Tagor!" growled the princable grabbing his dreadlocks as well and pulling down a bit humiliating Tagor as well. "We shall see what BOTH your fathers have to say about this and Ra'Kar . . . your father will not be too pleased."

* * *

Scar marched through the quiet halls just sighing heavily and wishing never to walk down those halls again. He then made it to the princable's office and there entered and found Ra'Kar sitting in that same spot like before, but this time another boy joined him and his father too. He looked at Ra'Kar and he him. Ra'Kar could tell he was angry and probably would be for a long while. 

Scar then looked at the princable and inclined his head towards him as he took his usual seat next to his son saying-

"Sorry I am late."

"It is understood Scar," shook the princable folding his hands.

"Can we start now?" asked Tagor's father clearly having better things to do then be there.

"Yes we can Porgo," said the prinable as he stood up. "Now your son was caught in a _quirel _with Scar's son here Ra'Kar. Now I have strick policies in my school about this kind of things. I will not have this in my school so either you two stop this or leave the school."

"Leaving sounds good," smiled Ra'Kar.

"Ra'Kar!" Scar turned to him with wide eyes.

"Yea, it figures you'd want to quit after being the quiter you are," smiled Tagor.

Ra'Kar snapped again and so lunged at Tagor making everyone jump all at once trying to stop the two from fighting.

* * *

"Well you got a nasty black eye there," said the Eldar placing some oitment on his grandson's eye. "Must have been some fight." 

"Yea, well you should have seen what I did to him," smiled Ra'Kar remembering the two black eyes he gave Tagor and the cracked rib.

Scar leaned on the door way waiting for his father to finish on Ra'Kar and when he did he said-

"Thank-you father, but can you leave us alone for a moment?"

"Sure son," said the Eldar as he made his way out of Ra'Kar's room. "I'll be in the kitchen if you want me."

"Okay," sighed Scar as he shut the door behind the Eldar as he left.

Scar then turned to Ra'Kar who was looking at his black eye in the mirror wondering how long it would take to go away. Scar then growled deep in his throat making Ra'Kar look at him.

"What?" asked Ra'Kar with a shrug.

"You know _what_," growled Scar coming closer to his son.

"Hey Tagor had it coming to him. He's the one who started it," said Ra'Kar turning a bit.

"No YOU started it!" said Scar as he pointed a harsh finger at him. "You let him get to you. Why do you do that Ra'Kar?!"

"I don't know," said Ra'Kar laying on his bed still touching his eye a bit.

"Why must you let him get to you?!" asked Scar.

"'Cause I hate him!" cried Ra'Kar. "There you happy?!"

"NO!" said Scar. "I cannot keep coming to the princable's office because you decide to let that . . . bully to get to you!"

"Then don't come," said Ra'Kar turning away from his father.

"No Ra'Kar," said Scar. "You need someone around all the time. You need to be babied apparently so I am going to stop fighting and become a strategist so I can stay here with you . . ."

"WHAT?!" gasped Ra'Kar turning to him.

"That way I'll just have to stay here when they need me to make a strategy," continued Scar.

"But!" gasped Ra'Kar.

"No_ BUTS _Ra'Kar!" pointed Scar. "You brought this upon yourself. You showed me that you need to be kept under surveillance all the time."

"No I do not!" growled Ra'Kar his anger taking a hold of him. "Especialy not from you!"

"Well you can't change my mind Ra'Kar I have already made up my mind and also I have already told my commanders and they have agreed this is the right thing for me and for you," said Scar.

"So you just want to ruin my life?!" cried Ra'Kar as he jumped to his feet and came face to face with his father.

"I want to help you Ra'Kar," said Scar.

"No you don't!" cried Ra'Kar. "You want to control me that's all!"

"Ra'Kar!" growled Scar, but soon calmed himself down. "Your manhood test is coming up soon. It's only years away and I want to make sure you can win it."

"Does it look like I care if I win or lose?!" asked Ra'Kar turning away from him. "It's probably better if I lose. At least I'll be away from you."

"How could you say that Ra'Kar?" asked Scar getting a bit sadened that Ra'Kar was thinking such things. "And I thought you were a fighter."

"I am!" growled Ra'Kar turning to his father.

"Then show it," said Scar.

"So what, going to the pricable's office six times a month doesn't show you that I'm a fighter?" smiled Ra'Kar.

"No, it just shows me that you can't control your temper," said Scar.

Ra'Kar just growled as his temper scorched his body.

"Now you see," said Scar crossing his arms. "I see it now."

"What's your point father?" growled Ra'Kar wanting so bad for him to leave.

"My point is to let me train you," said Scar. "I trained your mother . . ."

"Yea, and that's how I came to be," smiled Ra'Kar stretching his arms out.

Scar just let out a couple of chuckles and then said-

"Okay, you were conceived when we were, in a way, fighting, but what I _meant_ Ra'Kar was that I can train you to be as good as your mother was or better."

"Does it look like I need your training father?" asked Ra'Kar.

"Do you realy want me to answer that son?" smiled Scar.

"Ha, ha, very funny," said Ra'Kar cocking his head back and forth a bit. "Are you done now?"

"Not until I get you to let me train you," said Scar not moving until Ra'Kar gave in.

Ra'Kar sighed and tossed his head back rolling his eyes. He then said-

"Fine!"

"There, now was that so hard?" smiled Scar as he left.

But before Scar shut Ra'Kar's door he said-

"Oh, and by the way I will wake you up early for training tomorrow."

"Great," sighed Ra'Kar plopping on his bed. "Can't wait."

* * *

After the first couple of weeks Ra'Kar loathed training with his father, but after a couple of months he began to get used to it. He began to get used to seeing his father all the time and he began to get used to getting his butt beat all the time by his father and perhaps his grandfather at the least. He still had quit a temper though and Scar tried his best to beat it out of him, but all that training really did nothing as his visits to the princables office continued. One occaision Ra'Kar almost got kicked out of school. 

Scar just made his training harder and harder as this continued to happen, but the boy had a hard head and seemed to never learn. Scar grew tired of this and sometimes wished he was off fighting like before, but he knew that his son needed him the most. Ra'Kar grew better at fighting thanks to his father, but he used them for the wrong purposes. He used them just ot try and beat up Tagor the more.

After a whil Ra'Kar soon began to just ignore the bully, but he still wanted to show him and so took Scar's advice and decided to get revenge in their training class that they had together. Both always tied though and it greatly embarrassed Tagor for he was taller and more muscular than Ra'Kar and yet he could not beat him. Ra'Kar soon began to neglect even his own friends as time came quick for his manhood test and before he knew it he was 99 waiting for that 100th year to roll by. Scar now did his hardest training on his son so he could be at his best to fight the great serpants. Scar also told him about his manhood test to give him better advice.

Ra'Kar listened but he didn't think he'd need such advice. He had hunted creatures that seemed worse than the serpants that Scar talked about. Sure it was the first thing his mother killed, but he just didn't see them as much as a threat. He just thought they were like all the other creatures . . . dumb and weak. Scar warned him that they were not, but all he tried to warn Ra'Kar about he didn't listen. He had it in his mind that it was going to be a walk in the park when it wasn't.

Scar did not want to see his only child and the only thing he had left from Lex die. He wanted to see him get his manhood and be as proud of him for living and passing the test as his father was for him, but he feared he never would by the way Ra'Kar was acting. He warned him and he warned him, but he still saw that temper of his boil inside him especialy ever time he saw Tagor. Scar remembered when he was like that.

He remembered that Tagor's father Porgo got under his skin more than anything when he was young, but thanks to his father he learned to control that temper of his and soon after that pass his manhood test . . . which Porgo did too, but he paid no attention to him after that for he was too busy falling in love with a certain alien he brought home with him. As Scar remembered these things he could do nothing but smile and laugh a bit seeing that he was somewhat like Ra'Kar at his age. Ra'Kar though was still just a bit different from him. It was the way the children were raised now-a-days apparently.

Time came when it was but two weeks away for Ra'Kar's manhood test and so the yautjas began picking out systems and places where there were still pyramids with aliens in them. They picked the perfect placed for the young males and so gave them their systems they were going to be in. Ra'Kar had gotten a distant planet not too far from his own, but Tagor had gotten one on earth which was the last one they had. Tagor, of course, made it more than it really was.

"Heh, look what I got," he smiled. "I got earth. They say they raise the strongest serpants."

"Earth, where that?" asked Ra'Kar never hearing that planet before.

"None of your business," smiled Tagor waving his system around. "You get the weakling just as usual."

"Says you!" growled Ra'Kar.

"No, says the eldars," said Tagor. "My grandfather said so and why would he lie?"

"Just to make you feel better?" smiled Ra'Kar.

At that all let out laughs seeing Tagor get dissed. Tagor just grumbled a bit them said-

"You're just jealous I get the stronger ones because I am the strongest."

Ra'Kar just glared harshly at his rival. Could it be that earth bred the strongest aliens? Why can't he get earth? He could kill them all in only a matter of minutes. They weren't the toughest . . . were they?

Ra'Kar soon came home with his head down a bit. Scar noticed it and so said-

"What is wrong my son?"

"I got this system," sighed Ra'Kar plopping in his seat a bit unhappy at what he got.

"Oh that one," said Scar shaking his head a bit. "This should be a challange for you."

"No it won't!" cried Ra'Kar. "Tagor got earth and said they had the strongest aliens there!"

"Do you believe everything Tagor says?" asked Scar crossing his arms.

"No," bowed Ra'Kar. "But what if it's true. Why can't I go?"

Scar hesitaited for a moment. He didn't want to tell his son that he chose to give him that system and not earth because of his mother being a human and coming from earth where they used the humans to die to breed the aliens just so they could hunt them down and kill them. Scar then sighed and said-

"Don't worry about him Ra'Kar. All the aliens are strong. It doesn't matter which they are bred in."

"But you fought on earth didn't you?' asked Ra'Kar.

Scar sighed a bit and said-

"Yes, yes I did."

"Well were they hard?" asked Ra'Kar.

"You can't compare the serpants to any other," said Scar leaving. "Keep that in mind when you go to take your test."

"Yes father," sighed Ra'Kar bowing his head and just looking at where he was to be sent.

Ra'Kar wanted to go to earth to fight. Why couldn't he? What was so wrong with him not going? What was his father hiding from him?

Ra'Kar knew Scar would not tell him and so he made up his mind and decided to find out for himself. Not only was he just quiker than the others he was smarter and knew how to hack into systems to find things, but this time he found the directions to earth and the pryamid's activation signals. So he took them and in the night he took his father's nagita staff along with other weapons to prepare for fighting the aliens. He armored up and placed his mask upon him as he headed out to a smaller ship that would make it faster than the ship he was to go on to earth.

He crept away silently so none would know he was gone till the morning. He knew he would have not much time to fight the aliens and so he would fight as quick as he could. He would see if indeed they were as strong as Tagor said about them.

* * *

Scar was not too happy to find Ra'Kar had gone and taken most of his belonging especially his nagita staff whish he was to award the winer of earth. So he told his father and the Eldar said-

"That is NOT good Scar. He could be banished or killed for doing this!"

"I know father," said Scar pacing back and forth in concern. "But if I were to bring him back-?"

"Yes, that would be the best thing!" said the eldar. "But where did he go?"

"Scar turned to look out into spcae as his fears grew more and more-

"To earth."

"But the humans. He'll know they are his mother's people!" said the Eldar.

"I know!" said Scar as he turned to a ship. "I must bring him home . . . and soon!"


	3. What Have I Done?

"Tell me why again did you drag me all the way out here to this bug infested, humidity killing jungle again?" asked Ashley as she looked at her twin brother Nathan whom she called Nate.

"Because you see dear sister," smiled Nate as he looked at his sister who looked rather annoyed. "Because just beyond this bug infested, humidity killing jungle is a guerilla camp . . . one that I know you dear Ash have been tracking for months."

At that Ash smiled at her brother who never seemed to let her down. She then sighed and said as she placed her black helmet on and took her blaster up and readied for the laser to be released. She looked at her team and at her brother's team then at her brother who had the normal smile of his 'who's right?' smile and so said-

"Well then let's go shall we?"

"After you dear sister," smiled Nate giving a bow and extending his arm out towards where the camp lay.

And so Ash and her team went first as they readied to take the pesky guerillas they have been tracking for seven long and tiring months. It was the year 2103 but two weeks away from 2104 and Ash was ever happy she didn't have to spend her new year still tracking the guerillas. The humans had advanced their technology a bit since the last hundred years though no flying cars yet those were still just jets and aircrafts like airplanes and such. The most they had advanced in was weaponry which they had lasers for guns now and no longer bullets, but Ash still fancied the shot gun and so always kept it close to her heart . . . literally.

The military, which Ash was in, had advanced most out of everything. In weapons and armory. They no longer wore that weak armor other soldiers were forced to wear and get killed in. The new look was a black suit with a black helmet like a 2000 motorcycle helmet.

It had a fire/bullet proof visor that had night vision built into it and so the army lived very nicely when they went off somewhere to fight. No one was complaining on how expensive it was or nothing but people just got tired of not winning any wars and so they all sucked it up and helped pay for good things from the military that they needed the most like armor and weapons. Every army member was glad though. They were glad the people had changed for the better and so hoped they would stay that way for a while and not return to their old normal lazy not helping the army selves.

As they burst out of the jungle and into the camp this only started a fight as none of the guerillas wished to give up and so there was a fight of lasers flying everywhere and most of the guerillas dying. Ash found out why it was so hot in the first place. She looked and saw that the camp rested right under a volcano, but as her sources told her it hasn't been active since the last hundred years. She didn't really care though all she wanted was to get out of their as soon as she could.

After a, so far, easy fight of winning against the guerillas they soon had all the ones that surrendered in cuffs (Even those were still the same in a hundred years. You just can't beat chains) they soon decided on what to do with them.

"Well," sighed Nate as he bowed his head a bit and then looked at his sister. "I guess my team will take them to the prison camp and you stay here looking for any hiders."

"What?!" complained Ash as she slumped her shoulders. "Why do you get to go back?"

"Because I'm the oldest and I say so," smiled Nate sticking his neck out a bit.

"What? . . . By like two seconds that's all!" said Ash crossing her arms.

"So what I'm still the oldest and so that makes me superior," smiled Nate.

"Man I wish I can outrank you brother," growled Ash squinting her eyes at him.

"But . . . you can't," smiled Nate. "We're both the same rank and I just happen to be the oldest and so . . . I guess I'll see you later right?"

"I guess so," sighed Ash getting annoyed at her brother. "Why do we have to be related?"

"You know I sometime ask the same thing," smiled Nate. "Well see ya."

"Yea," sighed Ash as she turned to her team. "Alright team let's look for stinkin' survivors so we can go back home."

"Yes ma'am," they said as they fanned out.

* * *

"Alright," sighed Ra'Kar as he sat down in a chair near the drivers seat and looked into a holographic screen that shown the controls to the activation of the pyramid. "Even though I'm a little early let's fire it up shall we?"

Ra'Kar then typed in the controls and so started the pyramid up ready for him to come. Ra'Kar then leaned back in his seat and said to himself as the planet called earth neared his sight-

"Now all I have to do is go down their and kill the _great serpents_. How hard could it be? We shall see Tagor if they breed stronger here."

* * *

"So far nothing," sighed Ash seeing they checked the camp from top to bottom and found no one still there.

Then one of Ash's team members which was the technician named Nicolas had picked up a strange reading that came not too far from them. He had no clue how it happened or why he hadn't picked it up before but he showed Ash wondering if she could explain the strange happening.

"Hey Ash look at this," he said showing her on the monitors a series of lines signifying a building of some sort near them was hidden but not now.

"What in the—what exactly am I looking at Nick?" asked Ash seeing the outlines of the building. "And is that coming from where I think it's coming from?"

"The pyramid," said Nick showing the others.

"Hey you know what's funny," smiled their translator who they named Bob for his real named was too hard to pronounce. "My people had this old story to tell to our children."

"And what was that Bob?" asked Ash.

"That these great hunters would come down from the stars and fight these great serpents in hell . . . or in this case . . . the volcano if that is what they meant," said Bob pointing to the volcano.

"Did the _legend_ say anything about a pyramid being in hell?" asked Ash.

"Well not exactly," said Bob looking at the sky. "Just that they would fight in our lost temple."

"And which other story was that Bob?" asked Ash knowing he had more to say.

"It was said that long ago my people hid the sacred temple away from our enemies always keeping it hidden where no one would ever think to look . . . well no one would ever think to look in that volcano, but then again how can you hid a pyramid in a volcano?"

"Yea, that's impossible right?" asked Nick scooting his glasses back on his nose (And yes they still had glasses for those who were afraid of surgery.)

"Well apparently not Nick!" said G-man as all called him for he was huge and black and he almost thought of himself as God and so all called him G-man, short for God man, the muscle of the team. "So who's gonna be first to check this out?"

"Well," sighed Ash placing her fists on her hips trying to think, but the heat made things a little harder on everyone. "I will leave some men here just in case anymore guerillas come back and check on their buddies as for everyone else I want us all to go and check it out . . . there really isn't much anything else to do."

"Alright," smiled Nick taking out a camera. "This should be fun."

"Be careful Nicolas," said G-man coming up close to the geek. "This ain't now vacation."

"Okay sheesh," said Nick as he turned to follow Bob instead of G-man.

And so Ash's team made it up the volcano and they made sure it was safe as they reached the top. When they did they looked into the mouth of the volcano and gasped as they saw what would think to be impossible. There in the volcano was a pyramid just sitting on top of the lava! It even had stairs to go all the way down to it.

"Okay, that ain't right," pointed G-man seeing the stairs. "I mean what person could build something like this?"

"I don't know," gasped Nick.

"My people always said it was the hunters," smiled Bob.

"Yea, well your people need to come back into reality . . . aliens? I mean . . . come on!" laughed Ash mocking Bob's people.

"You never know Ash," smiled Bob as he went down the stairs.

"Hey, hey, hey wait!" said Ash not wanting him to go any farther. "You can't just walk down those stairs! What if they're not sturdy enough?"

"I trust my people Ash," said Bob as he looked at the women with dirty blonde hair. "And besides," he said kicking a step. "It was carved into the volcano, see."

And so he continued down and the others had no choice but to follow him down onto the pyramid. As all stepped onto the floor of the pyramid they were all fascinated by how sturdy it was. They felt as if the pyramid laid on ground rather than molten lava. As they got to the door way they found it being guarded by two large statues both holding spear-like weapons.

"Are these your hunters?" smiled Ash as she went towards the door.

Bob just smiled as they followed Ash to the door. He then laughed a bit inwardly and said-

"Why yes they are . . . or statues of them at least."

"Do you suppose they're really this big?" asked Nick gazing at their fifty feet height.

"My people say they are just a bit taller than normal humans," said Bob.

"Okay," said Ash as they entered the door way. "Well let's jut check out these old ruins before everyone else finds out and we have nothing but mayhem on our hands."

"Sounds good to me," smiled G-man as they pushed onward into the pyramid.

But as they entered in it though they had activated a control that had brought up a queen . . . an alien queen that was forced to lay eggs to fill the pyramid so they could hatch and breed great serpents for the great hunter, who was to come, to fight and win his manhood. The humans had made it into a part of the pyramid where they came to a split in the road.

"Hhh, great," sighed Ash placing her hands on her hips and gazing at the three separate ways. "Looks like we have to split up guys."

She then turned to one part of her team and started naming the smaller groups that were to go through the different ways.

"Alright G-man you'll take this part of the team, Nick can I trust you to take this part?"

"Yea, sure," shook Nick.

"And Bob you'll come with me," ended Ash so short and sweet. "We shall see what we have to see in the different paths and if anyone runs into trouble . . . well . . . can I trust you to take care of it?"

"Certainly ma'am," smiled G-man with his cocky attitude of his.

"Good, now let's go shall we?" smiled Ash as she headed off into the farthest left one and G-man in the middle and Nicolas into the far right.

* * *

The part of Ash's team she kept outside of the volcano in the village ran into some trouble as some began to hear noises of clicking and growling and sometimes even roaring. Some thought they even caught glimpses of something in the jungle.

"Do you think it's a tiger?" asked one to another getting paranoid.

"In this part of the jungle, nah," chuckled the other man.

"I'm just worried if these suits won't stand against tiger fangs and claws," said the man looking down at his suit.

"Will you relax there is nothing to—" the man then halted as if something invisible struck him, well . . . as a matter of fact something had!

"Paul? . . . Paul!" gasped the other man as he saw an invisible spear get stuck in his friend.

Paul then looked down and grabbed it in pain crying out-

"Get it out, get it out!"

But as soon as they touched it both were attacked and sliced to nothing. Their cries of death got the rest of the team there all rattled up. They had their weapons raised as the threat to the camp neared the volcano.

"Do you think it could be guerillas? Asked one shaky man to the other.

"I—I don't know," said the other man.

Then something jumped down before them nearly shaking their whole bodies along with the ground. Before they could even shoot their weapons both were gutted through the belies, lifted, and then tossed aside. It was as if it was nothing to their hunter.

_Hm, these aliens are nothing compared to me_, thought Ra'Kar to himself as he gazed at the frightened black covered race. _How do they breed the strongest serpents? Tagor was probably just lying to me, but oh well . . . might as well gain my manhood while I'm here._

Ra'Kar made his way to the volcano just killing all the men he could and hang them till he reached the top of the fir mountain. As he did he looked down upon the pyramid which lay in the molten hot lava just below. He gazed at it for a moment and sighed saying-

"So this is what they call hell huh? Well . . . then let's go to hell and back as soon as I can so no one comes looking for me."

Ra'Kar then jumped down and headed right into the pyramid.

* * *

Scar made his way into the camp where he knew Ra'Kar had gone to find the pyramid. As he exited the jungle he found a couple of humans head and hanging now doubt the doing of his son. He placed his hand on one of the hanging bodies and for a millisecond he was somewhat proud of his son for doing such a good job like he had about 100 years ago, but that proudness was soon replaced with sadness and sorrow for his son had not known what he did . . . he had killed some of his mother's own people and had not known it. Scar looked at the volcano that stood high and tall before the camp and knew Ra'Kar had gone that way and he had to stop as soon as possible . . . before he knew what he was doing or had done for if he found out that he was killing his beloved mother's people he would never be the same again and so Scar knew he had to stop this as soon as he could.

Scar walked up the volcano and looked down in it to see the pyramid. It sort of reminded him of the time he took his manhood test, but he was never a cheater and went before the others and stole his own father's nagita staff. Scar just growled as he walked down the steps tracking his son's footsteps to where he had gone, but Scar had also seen some human tracks as well and only knew that they might have already started the breeding process already and if so this only made Scar move faster to stop a big mistake from happening.

* * *

Nicolas' team had walked for a couple of minutes till they had run into a dead end. He sighed and turned to his team saying-

"Ah great guys. We got the dead end part of the pyramid."

"So do we go back now?" asked one of the men.

"Well I guess so," sighed Nick as he headed back for the long tunnel they exited.

But what all didn't know is that they pyramid had a shifted timer that when the queen of the serpents awoke the pyramid would randomly shift every now and then so as to keep the hunt inside. And so before Nicolas' team could leave the pyramid shifted and shut the way out for them all.

"What the?!" gasped Nick seeing the way was shut.

"How are we going to get out?!" asked another.

"I don't know!" gasped Nick seeing there was no other possible way out.

* * *

Ra'Kar held onto a tall pillar as the pyramid shook and shifted and changed his path.

"Whoa!" he gasped as he waited till it had stopped shaking. "I almost forgot about that."

But this only made things more fun for Ra'Kar though and he always liked a challenge. He then smiled and pressed onward hoping to run into some _great serpents_ soon.

* * *

Scar felt the pyramid shift under his feet and knew this couldn't be good. This only caused him not to find his son quicker which he did not want. He just wanted this all to end now and he prayed the aliens hadn't already breed and grown yet for if so it would only make things harder for him to find Ra'Kar and get out of that pyramid without making sure the whole human race wasn't wiped out because of the alien infestation. And so he ever pressed onward.

* * *

As Ash and her team looked at a couple of old statues and writings they too felt the pyramid and so knew this could not be good.

"What is going on?!" asked Ash seeing they way that they came had been closed off.

"Well," said Bob gazing up and down at all that had shifted. "The legend said that the chosen ones who would enter the lost temple into hell the way shall always be closed for them to ever come out again."

"You expect me to believe something like that?!" asked Ash pointed her blaster in his face.

"No," smiled Bob.

Ash just rolled her eyes, sighed, and continued on saying-

"Alright men, let's find a way out of here."

* * *

Nicolas tried to contact Ash to tell her what had happened to his party, but all he got was G-man.

"Hey G-man what is going on?" asked Nick speaking into his speaker.

"I don't know man," came G-man's voice. "But this is all strange down here. Got to find out what's going on then get back to Ms. Ash and get on outta here."

"I like that idea," smiled Nick, but his sentence was soon cut short as eight egg-like things came up from out of the ground. "Whoa!" he gasped pointing his blaster at the strange looking things.

"What is it Nick?" asked G-man not knowing what they were seeing.

"I don't—" started Nick but was cut off as the things opened and showed what lay inside.

Then, as soon as the things inside came out to show all their spider/hand-like appearance they immediately jumped upon all the uncovered faces they could to finish what they were hatched to do and all the group had their helmets off for they couldn't stand the heat and wanted to breathe, but they would have kept their masks on then perhaps they would have been fine. All G-man could hear was a couple of groans for screams and nothing more before the transmission cut off. He knew he had to find them and quick, but with the pyramid shifting like so he knew they could never help them.

* * *

Ra'Kar carefully traced his steps as he made his way through the pyramid knowing that an alien could pop out at him at any second. He swayed his head from side to side ever keeping an eye on his surroundings. He studied up on the aliens and knew they could very well look like their surroundings and so many a time Ra'Kar would have to change his modes on his mask every now and then just to check for aliens for they sent off a different heat signature than the other creatures he killed. Every moment, every screech he heard he only jolted that way just to see if it what he thought it was.

As he saw the room was clear he straightened and steadied his breathing, but as he did so he knew something was wrong. He looked around and knew something was out of place. As he looked around he had not noticed the sudden drip of a substance that belonged to a foul creature. It had smelt him all though not seen for it had no eyes, but its sense of smell was its highest sense and so it recognized the different smell that the young yautja sent out that was far more stronger than the humans' sent they sent out.

It then locked onto its target and so lunged out at it landing right onto its back. Ra'Kar was caught off-guard as the creature landed on his back and tried to slice him apart. Ra'Kar shook and struggled to get it off his back, but it wouldn't let go for it had one claw on his mask and the other around his torso holding ever so tightly onto him not going anywhere. Ra'Kar saw its tail come around and try to stab him, but he quickly dodged it, but it all-too-soon came back for a second round.

It shot right to chop his head right off and so he leaned back as far as he could trying to dodge it, but knew it would not be good enough and so he fell as hard as he could flat on his back crushing the alien under him and making its tail just barely missing him, but leaving a nice vertical slice right on his mask that could have been his head. The alien squeaked as Ra'Kar got up and checked himself. He placed his hands on his mask and felt the slice that he feared would have been his head. Ra'Kar knew he was lucky to be alive and now he knew that these great serpents weren't called great for nothing.

The alien then regained control over itself and so stood baring its sharp white teeth at its victim he wanted dead. It then charged him giving Ra'Kar enough time to take out his combi stick and jam it right into its right arm through the claw completely shattering the bone, almost knocking it out of its own flesh it rested in. It screeched and screeched as it landed away from Ra'Kar and turned to him just as if it was glaring angry at him. It then bit down on the combi stick and took it out of its arm and then snapped it in two with its powerful jaws.

"That's alright," grinned Ra'Kar as he took out his father's nagita staff. "I have this!"

Ra'Kar then charged the creature, but the creature dodged it, though not as good as it used to with a healed arm for its arm was cripple down since Ra'Kar's attack on it. Ra'Kar then took out his wrist blades and tried to blunt it through, but it was still as quick and as flexible as ever. Ra'Kar couldn't believe how it moved like this with an injured arm like it had, but he soon saw that he pressed all its weight into its other legs and attacked that way. These aliens were fun to fight with, but they just wouldn't die and so this got Ra'Kar very frustrated.

Ra'Kar then jolted his arm outward to the alien knowing they weren't long enough, but he wanted to trick the alien and so he did. Ra'Kar then extended his blades falling right into the creature's throat making acid blood splatter everywhere and it squeal and cry out in pain, but as Ra'Kar took back his hand he saw that his blades were gone completely melted away from the acid blood. Ra'Kar had forgotten about this. He had forgotten that their blood was just as deadly as they were.

Ra'Kar then looked at the alien who still refused to give up after all he had done to it and so decided to finish it off once and for all, but the alien surprised him as it jumped at him with full speed pinning Ra'Kar to the ground where it thought he was helpless. Ra'Kar was stuck under it and as the creature moved its mouth towards him he knew what was to come next . . . it was to kill him, but he promised his mother on the day she died that he would win . . . that he would stay alive and so he would! Ra'Kar struggled quickly, but managed to gab his knife that was stuck in his boot and so just as soon as the alien's second mouth came out to pierce through Ra'Kar's face mask and into his skull and flesh to kill him Ra'Kar quickly took action and caught it and held onto it no matter how slimy and slippery it was he was not about to let go of it and with it let go of his life. The alien screeched at Ra'Kar as he did this and so wiggled and scratched at him to let go.

As soon as the alien brought up his tail Ra'Kar took his knife and sawed its second mouth right off spilling a couple of acid blood on his chest plate. Ra'Kar then managed to get his leg up to the alien's boney chest and kick it off him causing it to fly into a couple of walls. The alien was weak now and so Ra'Kar took that time to see if the alien did any damage to him, but all he saw was his chest plate a bit gnawed off because of the acid blood but by all else he had never felt better. As the alien got up Ra'Kar looked at it and took out the nagita staff and readied for it.

It faced his direction for a while till it knew it could not beat him just yet . . . not the way it was now, but later perhaps. And so it turned and fled from Ra'Kar. Ra'Kar tried to chase after it, but it had vanished in the shadows of the pyramid and he would probably never see it again. But yet he may if the alien wanted to get revenge on him for all the injuries he caused him.

And so Ra'Kar hit himself for not finishing it off earlier and giving himself the mark, but he knew if it had grown into an alien then there were probably more were it came from and so Ra'Kar continued on ward hoping the pyramid wouldn't shift again.

* * *

As Ash and her team made their way to try and get out of the pyramid it had shifted again just when they thought they had found a way out. This only got Ash more frustrated.

"I can't believe this!" she growled as she leaned against another wall that used to be a door.

"Don't worry Ash; I'm sure there will be another way. There is always another way," said Bob.

"You're not really helping Bob," smiled Ash through her teeth.

Then all of the sudden they heard something that alarmed them so. It was the sound of something squealing or screeching.

"What was that?" asked Ash as her eyes scanned for anything out of the normal. "What is down here?"

Then they heard it again and so placed their helmets on and readied their blasters for what ever it was that was stalking them. All were on high alert as they searched for anyone or anything. After a while Ash wondered if it was another part of her group just playing jokes on her.

"Nick is that you?" she asked looking around and keeping her men together.

Then all of the sudden something leapt at them, something so strange looking it was . . . alien. All began shooting their blasters at it, but it was somehow fire resistant to their hits and so it took its tail and stabbed a man right through his neck instantly killing him. After it finished off one man it went to kill another, but as soon as it leapt at another it was shot through by a strange spear of some sort and pinned to the wall near some of the other men.

"WHOA!" they gasped. "Who did that?!"

Then out of the shadows come a tall creature that was an exact look-alike from the statues. It was one of the hunters!

"Oh my—" started Ash as she saw it, but her words were cut off as some of her men began to attack it.

"No don't!" cried Bob trying to make them stop, but as soon as the hunter was attacked he attacked back.

Ash didn't exactly know what was going on but she knew she had to be a leader and try to defend her men and so she had no choice but to attack the monster. It was super strong though and broke them in two. They tried shooting it, but it too looked fire resistant. It only made it angrier though. As Ash tried to shoot it she was only flung back against a wall hitting it so hard that it knocked her helmet right off her head.

She was dazed from the hit and so all she could do was watch the blurry massacre of her team and hear their jumbled screams as they were all killed off one by one. The hunter soon through from a distance a spear-like weapon right at Ash as she was dazed and had her head down.

"NO!" cried Bob as he jumped before her and took the hit through the heart for her.

At that Ash woke immediately and saw this.

"NO!" she cried as she began to shake as she watched Bob fall to his knees and die for her. "Bob!"

He then let out his life and fell at her feet. She still lay were she was tossed by the hunter and so she found herself engulfed in a shadow and when she looked up she saw the hunter ready to run her through with another strange looking spear. Ash could do nothing, but shake in fear a bit and cry for her lost men and for her soon death. As soon as she gazed at the strange creature his arm was stayed and there he just starred at her not moving his body. It was as if he knew her or had seen her before . . . or another like her.

Ra'Kar stood there in awe as he saw one of his mother's people . . . a human. As he looked at the frightened women he knew what he had done . . . he had killed humans. All these aliens were . . . were humans in armor. How could he have not seen this?

He had killed people like his mother. Is this why his father did not want him to come to earth? Is this why Tagor called them cattle for they are used to breed the serpents? Why didn't my father tell me?!

Ra'Kar only had one thing running through his mind as his body halted and he gazed down at the human women that ever reminded him of his mother-

_What have I done?!_


	4. Running From The Law

As Ra'Kar looked at the human he slowly began to put his combi stick down showing her that he did not want to harm her, but he could tell all she had on her mind at that time was the death of her friends . . . which he 'caused. He could see it in her eyes that she was about to cry for what he had done to her friends. Ever he was sorry for not noticing sooner, but it was too late for him feeling that way now. Perhaps he could show how sorry he was through her. Ra'Kar placed his combi stick down and knelt down to the human and exstended his hand to her a little saying-

"Do not be afraid human . . . I wish not to harm you."

This startled Ash as she heard the creature before her speak her language like it was his own. Ra'Kar saw how startled she was and so knew what she was thinking. She didn't think he was capable of their language and so this made him smile just surprising her. He knew she was still afraid and so tried his best to show he meant her no harm now.

"Please," said Ra'Kar swaying his hand gently before her.

"Why don't you just kill me already you creature?!" cried Ash with a little annoyance/scaredness/anger in her voice.

Ra'Kar heard all three tones ever so clearly. He was now glad that his mother teaching him her language was not in vain and that he used it for nothing. He was glad for now he didn't have to hide the fact that he could speak human language. He smiled a bit at hearing the women act like this. She was strong and tough just wanting to die now with her comrades this . . . Ra'Kar admired.

"Because," said Ra'Kar. "I gave you my word I shall not harm you."

Ash just pushed all her force against the wall to stay as far she could away from the creature. How could she just him? . . . it? What could it do to make her so sure that it would not harm her. Her breathing was heaving and uneased. Ra'Kar wanted to stop that and so he placed his hand upon her heart that beated so fast and frightened and said-

"Sshh, Calm down . . . I will not harm you women."

"Why?" asked Ash in a gasp looking into his visors trying to see his eyes, but couldn't.

There then came squeals and squeaks of all-too-familiar creatures. Ash was the first to see them again and so she shot her head to the side and shut her eyes crying out in a gasp-

"Oh God not again!!"

Ra'Kar then darted around and saw the creatures lurking towards them getting closer and closer and so he knew he had his chance to prove he meant the human female no harm . . . and that was to protect . . . that is what he was going to do. Ra'Kar took out his father's nagita staff and opened it holding it before him signaling he was not going to let the serpents pass and get to the human. He gave one last warning with his roar but they still came and so he charged them. Ash watched as the human-like creature killed the other creatures before her . . . was he protecting her?

Ash jumped at the sounds of screeching and the sound of alien flesh opening into wide gashes. She never moved the spot where she was at. Ever she kept her eyes on Ra'Kar now clearly seeing he meant his word. He said he would not harm her, but he did not say he would protect her . . . she admired how, almost, human he was.

As she watched the creatures fall and Ra'Kar reign victorious she couldn't help but let out the slightest of smiles seeing he had beaten all his . . . their enemies. As Ra'Kar stabbed the last of the aliens he took his nagita staff and then turned to Ash and then came back to her and as he knelt back down in front of her she showed no signs of fear no more it was as if she was . . . numb to him.

"See I told you," smiled Ra'Kar in a kind voice to her.

Ash was about to catch her breath, but couldn't as she quickly pulled out her old shot gun she kept close to her side and shot out at another alien that came right behind Ra'Kar ready to run him through. Ra'Kar had not expected this and so he quickly turned as she fired her gun and so the remains of the alien she had just shot. Ra'Kar was dumb-founded as he turned back to the human female. As ash looked at his still body she could tell it was even a surprise to him.

Ash was breathing hard and her heart raced so fast from all the excitement. Ra'Kar saw her fear slowly dissappear as her anger and pride crept in for killing that monster, but is she still safe and more importantly . . . was she trying to hit him?

Ash looked at Ra'Kar and soon put her shot gun away and then attempted to stand. Ra'Kar backed away and let her help herself up since he knew she probably didn't trust him that much and knew she proabably never would. Ash stood up and regained her balance and caught her breath and then looked at Ra'Kar for a long moment stil trying to decide whether or not if she could trust the one thing who killed her squad.

Ra'Kar had to say something to help her make her mind and so he looked around and then back at her and said-

"Will you let me help you get out of here women?"

"Why should I let you?" asked Ash trying to control her heavy breathing.

"Because I am your only chance at getting out of here with your life," said Ra'Kar.

Ash thought about this for a long moment and then after a jump from the sound of a squealing alien she said-

"From those . . . things?"

"Yes," shook Ra'Kar.

Ash then inhaled a death breath and then exhaled it and then looked at her only hope for survival and so she shook her head replying 'yes' and at that Ra'Kar was glad for one way or another Ra'Kar would right his wrong by helping her get out of the pyramid not matter what way. Ra'Kar then turned saying-

"Follow me, but mind you this pyramid shifts every few minutes."

"I know," said Ash as she walked up behind him.

And so she followed Ra'Kar and Ra'Kar made sure she stayed as close as she could by him and so every now and then he would check over his shoulder to make sure she was still there. After a while of doing this Ash began to wonder why he did so and so asked him-

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"What?" asked Ra'Kar turning his head away from her knowing just hearing her voice he'd know she was there.

"Looking at me," said Ash. "What do you think I can't take care of myself or something?"

"Did I say that?" asked Ra'Kar.

"Uh . . . not, but you implied it by your movements!" said Ash snapping back showing she had no fear of him just some anger.

"Hm, you're just like my mother," chuckled Ra'Kar to himself.

"What was that?" asked Ash not knowing what he just said.

"Hhh, nothing," sighed Ra'Kar.

After a long while Ash decided to ask a couple more questions-

"Say . . . what is your name anyways . . . if you don't mind me asking."

Ra'Kar seemed to not want to tell her. Ash understood and so kept to herself, but soon he spoke saying-

"Ra'Kar."

Ash was a bit in shock as the creature told her his name and so he smiled a bit and said-

"My name's Ashley, but . . . most call me Ash."

After that Ra'Kar kept going on and tried to find his way out for himself . . . and her.

* * *

Scar made his way through some hall ways and stairs knowing Ra'Kar had went that way. He was going to tack his son all day if he had to and make sure to bring him back home even if it killed him. No one would get in his way on finding him and so he'd make sure of that. But there was one thing that he came upon that would get in his way. 

"What on earth is that?!" gasped G-Man as he saw some kind of strange human-looking creature come out of the hall they had just exited.

"I don't know sir, buit it's not stoping!" gasped another man.

Scar saw the humans and saw how frightened they were by him and he knew they were probably going to attack. He didn't want to fight them. All he wanted to do was to find his son and not fight, but if they pushed he would push back. All had their weapons raised to him and all were scared at what he was for all saw he was something . . . else.

They all backed away as he made his way up the stares and into the next room. Scar was glad that they had decided not to fight him for it was the wise choice. If they chose to fight he would kill them all. They were no threat to him and so he tried to make them see that.

As he walked past them the biggest one suddenly shouted out a command to his comrades and shouted-

"Shoot it, shoot it!!"

All of the sudden they began to shoot lasers at him. He was resistant to heat and so he hardly felt it, but he was angered that they had decided to change their choice at the last second. That was one thing he hated about these creatures. They let their emotions control their mind.

Scar turned quickly to them and growled at them showing his weapons and preparing to fight the frightened humans. They all attacked in a blind frenzy not knowing what they were shooting and so Scar used this to his advantage. He knew they could see part of him and so he moved just slightly making them shoot their own men. He used the cold darkness to frighten them more and kill them easier.

As all but one was killed he looked at the biggest one and decided to find him hand combat. Scar could see only a small portion of this dark one's fear. Scar knew this one would be a challange.

"Uh-ah, don't think I'm afraid of you freak!" shook G-Man.

"We shall see," smiled Scar to himself as he roared and readied for the challaneg.

* * *

The ground began to shake and both knew the pyramid had began to shift once more. 

"Hhh, great!" said Ra'Kar seeing the way he was going is now useless.

"Now what do we do?!" asked Ash throwing her arms up in the air.

"Find another way out," said Ra'Kar as he sped into another hall way.

* * *

Scar took the time to pull out his skull and spine for a keep sake trophy. It had been a while since he had a good challange like the one he had just killed. After that he decided to hang his kill up and so that is what he did.

* * *

Ra'Kar turned into a room heading down the stairs and froze immediatley seeing the one person he didn't think he would . . . his father. Ash saw Ra'Kar freeze and so looked past him to see another one like him stare at him and by his motions he didn't look too happy. Scar looked and saw his son standing just above the stairs seemingly surprised to see him there, well he should be.

Scar quit what he was doing and stood straight up looking at his rebel son. He was not happy and Ra'Kar could see that . . . what else did he think? Before Scar knew it Ra'Kar turned pushing Ash back the way they came and away from Scar.

"What are you doing?!" she said being pushed back by Ra'Kar into the other room they just came from.

"We can't got that way," he said as he pushed Ash back.

"But isn't he a friend?" asked Ash as she was shoved through a door.

Ra'Kar only gave out one response as the pyramid shifted again opening another door for them-

"No."

* * *

Scar couldn't believe his own son would run from him. No matter . . . he would find him and take him back home no matter what. Scar made his way up the stairs to find his rebel, disobeying, son.


	5. Caught

Ra'Kar tried to find another way out, but the pyramid kept shifting and he saw that Ashley had began to give up hope and he did not want to down-size her spirit ever. He wanted to help this human for one thing to right his wrong for killing all her people and to perhaps help his conscious with killing his own mother's people and not knowing, but the more time he spent with this human in that pyramid the more he began to grow attached to her and so wanted to learn more about her. He didn't expect her to tell him, but she could not stop his mind from wondering. She was a strong human though and she adapted very well. She adapted to him very well and so she ever fascinated Ra'Kar so.

At times he found himself staring long moments of time at her. He had to stop for he knew she would catch him and this would only distance her more from him and he could not have her being any farther than she was from him with all those serpents running around. Ash was good in following him and when the pyramid would shift they would just wait for the door to open and when they did it would get very quiet in the room they were in and so it was sort of an awkward silence. As they waited one time Ash leaned against the wall and next to a door she knew was going to open just playing with her long shotgun swaying it on the floor.

Ra'Kar gazed at her as she did so. There was nothing else to do. Ash had taken off her heavy armor and so she now would her black pants and a army green tank top. It was hot and so Ra'Kar could see little beads of sweat trickle down her neck and chest.

He could see her tensely breathe as the heat became a bit unbearable for her and she began to fan her self with her weapon, but it never did help too much. Ra'Kar looked at the curves of her body and found they were very pleasant looking to the eyes. She had muscle as well and he could see it through her tank top. He could tell why she was a leader of her kind . . . she was strong and very . . . beautiful.

Well the time came when Ash caught Ra'Kar gazing at her and she just smiled for it wasn't her first. She laid her head back further on the wall, sighed and said-

"You too huh?"

Ra'Kar turned his gaze from her body to her face and asked-

"What do you mean Ashley?"

"You men are all the same," she sighed with a smile leaning her body against the wall she stood against.

"And that would mean?" asked Ra'Kar crossing his his arms and poking out his chest to show off his muscle and sort of intimidate her.

"That would mean," smiled Ash as she came up to Ra'Kar and poked her slim index finger on his mask showing she was not intimidated by him. "I'm not afraid of you."

The pyramid then shifted again and Ash saw the door open before her. She turned her head to Ra'Kar and just gave a sly grin before she took up her gun and left. Ra'Kar couldn't help it . . . he was a bit intimidated by her. He had never seen a human take so much to his kind.

Even his mother it took her a couple months to get used to his kind, but Ash . . . she was different. She was fearless and strong as is. She would make a very nice mate for she was tough, strong, and beautiful. Very lovely.

He could not see why his father loved humans so much . . . and his mother. She must have been like Ash to him. Beautiful, strong, tough. Everything.

Ra'Kar soon shook off such thoughts and knew he did not come to earth to find a mate, but to fight and prove to all he was a man and a strong one at that. He followed after Ash and scanned his surrounding and as he watched Ash turn into another hall way he had to stop her.

"What?" she asked.

"Let me go first, just incase," said Ra'Kar.

"Ra'Kar, I can take care of-" started Ash.

"I gave you _my _word _I _would get you out of here . . . it is the least I can do," said Ra'Kar stepping before her.

"Fine," sighed Ash placing her shotgun on her shoulder.

And so Ra'Kar walked before her and they soon came to two rooms. One led to another hallway and the other into an egg room. Ra'Kar scanned the inside on the egg infested room, but found something that he could not let Ash see.

"What is it?" asked Ash.

"It is dangerous in there Ashley, thee could be serpents and so I shall go in and kill them," said Ra'Kar leaving her. "Now stay here and wait for me to return."

"Okay," said Ash leaning against the wall.

And so Ra'Kar came into the room and found a part of Ash's team and they had been infected . . . he could not let them live. He had to release them . . . he had to give them rest. He killed them all and knew Ashley could never see this and so when he came out she asked what it was.

"Aliens?" she asked.

"Yes," said Ra'Kar bowing his head a bit in sadness. "Hurry, we have to find our way out and soon."

Ra'Kar did not want to kill any more humans, but he had to. He only hoped fate didn't force him to harm her . . . Ashley. He kept up his pace and Ashley hers as they tried to find their way out, but soon the pyramid shifted again and so they had to wait till it would change again.

"So," said Ash trying to start up a conversation to help the time go by. "I was wondering . . . why did you not kill me?"

Ra'Kar sighed and bowed his head till he looked up and said-

"You remind me of my mother."

Ashley was not expecting that she had reminded this . . . hunter of his mother. She sort of expected another answer from him. Something similar, but not of his mother. Why was this and so she was going to ask to find out.

"Your mother?" wondered Ash. "Why?"

"It's . . . complicated," said Ra'Kar really not wanting to get into this conversation.

"How?" asked Ash coming closer to him now interesting in what parts she reminds him of his mother. "What was she like. Was she strong like me or as tall or-?"

"She was a human," said Ra'Kar turning from him.

"Oh . . . I . . ." Ash could say nothing for she had not expected this the most. How could this be?

"I told you it's complicated," said Ra'Kar gazing at her.

"So you . . ." tried Ash, but she couldn't exactly get the right words out. "Your father . . . kidnapped her and forced her to be his . . . mate?"

"You act like that is a bad thing," smiled Ra'Kar glancing at her.

"Oh . . . I didn't really mean it. It was just a thought," said Ash.

"No, no," Smiled Ra'Kar seeing she had a right to know a little bit more about why he saved her. "About a 100 years ago something like this happened. My mother was the guide of this 'expedition'."

"I remember hearing about that in history," recalled Ash. "Was her name Alexa Woods?"

"Yes," shook Ra'Kar.

"What are you crazy?!" said Ash. "That was about 100 years ago how did you-?"

"My race lives long," said Ra'Kar answering her question. "I am almost 100 years old."

"Wow," smiled Ash looking him up and down and making Ra'Kar feel a little uncomfortable at the movement of her eyes. "You look . . . good for you age."

At that Ra'Kar let out a couple chuckles and so said-

"Not really. I am till but a youngling myself."

"So in human terms just how old are you?" asked Ash.

"I shall be a man soon," said Ra'Kar.

"Oh, like a teenager huh?" smiled Ash. "Oh the lovely puberty years."

Ash saw that Ra'Kar was confused by this and so she let it go. She then smiled as she looked at him and said-

"Well reason or no reason . . . thank-you for helping me."

"I am just trying to right my wrong," sighed Ra'Kar seeing a door open and walk through it with Ash following him.

"That's it huh?" sighed Ash to herself. "Oh well."

She then followed Ra'Kar and found they were one step closer to the way out. Well it seemed so, but was it really. Ash trusted in him so much. He could be leading her to be eaten by those monsters for all she knew, but she could tell it was not true.

He was different than all the rumors of these hunters. He was half human for earth's sake. She could tell he cared even though he tried to hide it . . . he failed miserably and so she had nothing to do but smile at him. She began to grow attached to him . . . sort of like a brother . . . or an interest.

As Ash looked at his rippling muscles bulge from his armor she couldn't help but stare. As she kept her eyes on his muscles she had not noticed Ra'Kar had turned his head to her and seen her gazing at him. Before she could even notice he had turned his head back to his way before him. Ash looked to see if he had seen her, but he was not watching and so she just forgot her thoughts and continued onward.

As they passed by some more rooms Ra'Kar had then noticed that he had gotten nowhere near the surface. He then stopped and pondered where he was. Ash saw that they were lost and so she asked-

"What are we lost? I thought you were some great tracker?"

"Well not as good as most!" growled Ra'Kar.

"Oh this is great," sighed Ash crossing her arms. "We're lost!"

"This heat," said Ra'Kar feeling the warm floor. "Is interrupting my sensors to where I can not track that good the way out."

"Well then why don't you take your mask off and do it the old fashioned way?" asked Ash using the simplest way.

"You are not ready to see me," sighed Ra'Kar standing up straight.

"Why?" asked Ash as he walked past her. "Are you . . . do you look like . . . those monsters?"

"Not those," sighed Ra'Kar never wanting Ash to see him . . . his true self. "Just . . . a monster."

"But I am not afraid," said Ash stepping before him so he could not escape her.

Ash looked up to him with wanting eyes. Ra'Kar knew she wanted to see the real him, but if she did what would she think and would, whatever she thinks of him now, be the same?

I'm ready," said Ash touching his mask gently with her soft hand.

"No," said Ra'Kar taking her hand away from his mask and so passing her.

Ash just stood there disappointed. She wanted to see the real him. What was so wrong about that? What was he hiding?

"Why Ra'Kar?" asked Ash turning to him.

Ra'Kar stopped and sighed. He looked down. She just didn't understand what he was doing for her. He was protecting her from himself . . . from fear . . . from the fear his mother was forced to live with.

**FLASHBACK**

"When you meet that special someone Ra'Kar you till too know them just as I know your father . . . you will love them no matter what they do," repeated his mother in his memory.

**END FLASHBACK**

_No matter what we look like?_ thought Ra'Kar to himself.

He then looked back at Ash and saw she was going to go nowhere till she saw the real him. She was tough she was . . . not exactly that much like his mother, but then again he wasn't as pushy as his father. Ra'Kar then turned and came up to Ash to where their chests where but inches away from each other. He looked down at her and just starred.

It took Ash a while to get what he meant till she placed her hands on his mask and readied to pull it off to see him. He readied to let her look into his monstrous face. She readied for the worst, but then again . . . how ugly could he be when those aliens were much more worse. Well she readied to find out.

As Ash readied to take it off her gaze was fixed on something past him. Ra'Kar saw this and only saw her eyes widen with fear. Ra'Kar turned to see what she was looking at. Part of him expected more serpents, but the other part . . .

Ra'kar starred at his father who stood a couple feet away from him with his combi stick raised and ready to fight. He had found him and now he was in for it. He could see Ra'Kar's not too pleasant expression through his mask. Nothing good could ever come from this.

"Ra'Kar," gasped Ash backing away as Ra'Kar stood before her.

Scar soon saw the human behind Ra'Kar and so readied to attack her not wanting anyone near his son, but Ra'Kar halted him stretching his arms out saying-

"No father!!"

"Your father?!!" gasped Ash looking at Ra'Kar. "You said he was an enemy!"

"Right now he is," said Ra'Kar as Scar tightened his grip on his combi stick and came closer to his son.

Ash watched as the father and son came face-to-face. Ra'Kar trying to show now fear, but clearly the father showing now mercy. His father then spoke to him in yautja with nothing but growls, roars, and clicks and most of them were roars showing he was angry.

"Ra'Kar your time has run out!" said Scar trying to maintain his anger.

"But I am so close father," said Ra'Kar trying to get him to stay.

"Do you know what you have just done?!" asked Scar.

"I'm sure you'll tell me either way," sighed Ra'Kar crossing his arms.

"You have broken so many laws that if I don't bring you back you could be banished or killed!" said Scar. "Why did you do this? What do you have to prove?!"

"That I can take care of myself," said Ra'Kar.

Scar just heavily sighed and looked at his son with angry eyes saying-

"You are coming home with me NOW!"

"Not now!" said Ra'Kar standing up against his own father.

"You don't have a choice!" growled Scar not going to take no for an answer.

Ash could tell Scar would drag Ra'Kar out by the dreadlocks if he had to . . . and he meant it by the way he spoke and looked.


	6. Together

As Ash watched the two ready to rip each other's head off she looked in the distance and saw a couple of those serpents these hunters seemed to be so found of.

"LOOK OUT!!" she cried as she saw one head right for Ra'Kar's father.

Scar turned quickly and took his combi stick to it and pushed it down to the ground, stepped on the back of it, and shoved the combi stick through its head killing it was a couple of twists and twitches. Ash was very intimidated from him. He could see now why Alex Woods was so forced. She must have been scared out of her mind marrying this one.

Scar then turned to the others that were coming for him and just growled ending in a roar. Ash jumped at his deep roar and strength. She knew he was one hunter NOT to mess with, but Ra'Kar didn't seem to be too afraid. Well it seemed sensible she wasn't afraid of her father when all the other boys that came knocking on her door were. He was her protector and so that might be why . . . knowing that they will protect you and only you seeing you are their child.

Scar then turned to his son extending his hand to him saying-

"Ra'Kar we need to fight them together!"

Ra'Kar had no time to sort our differences. They had to fight . . . together. Ra'Kar then nodded and so ran grabbing his father's hand and was flung by Scar into the aliens taking them by surprise. Ra'Kar then took the nagita staff and began killing them all.

As Ash watched them fight she knew that they could handle them all, but she was bored and so she wasn't going to let them have all the fun. So she took up her shot gun, clicked it, and readied to join the fight. As Scar stabbed one another jumped upon his back. He was too busy to get it of and Ra'Kar was too busy with three others and so Scar needed to think of a way to get it off.

Then, out of the blue, the loudest sound rushed right passed Scar's ears and struck the alien upon his back exploding most of it's upper body. Who did that?! Scar looked and saw a smiling Ashley with her shot gun raised high. All he could do was stand in shock and surprise.

"What? I can't let you have all the fun," she smiled as she clicked her gun again and readied to shoot the others.

As Ra'Kar was forced beside his father Scar asked him in very much wonder-

"Ra'Kar where did you find her?!"

Ra'Kar just smiled and let out a hard laugh as an alien jumped him and he barely held onto its neck with one arm. They all fought ever so hard to rid themselves of the aliens, but they seemed to keep on coming.

"That's it!" said Ra'Kar taking out his caster and getting rid of them the easy way. "Stand back Ash!"

Ash stood behind Ra'Kar as he guarded her from the aliens. Ra'Kar then shot at all the aliens making Ash jump as the caster shot out the loud powerful plasma blasts at the serpents. After they had all been killed or ran off Ra'Kar could have sworn he caught a glimpse of a limping one with a sawed off inner mouth. Dang it! He missed it.

Ra'Kar growled to himself as he put his caster away and turned to check if Ash was okay.

"Were you hurt in any way?" he asked scanning her over with his eyes and hands.

"I'm fine," said Ash pushing him back a little. Apparently she didn't like being touched.

Then there was silence and a certain someone was gazing at Ra'Kar with his arms crossed and so Ra'Kar turned to his father, sighed, and said-

"I'm sorry father, but I had to do this."

"Why?" asked Scar.

"To prove myself," said Ra'Kar.

"To me . . . to Tagor?!" asked Scar.

"To everyone!" shouted Ra'Kar making his point very clear.

There was a short pause after that as they gazed at one another. Scar still didn't quite understand why his son would go before the normal time for the ritual and ruin everything.

"That's all?" asked Scar.

"I am tired of being called a weakling and a halfbreed . . . I am tired of proving I am no different than anyone else!" said Ra'Kar.

"Oh Ra'Kar," sighed Scar shaking his head. "You don't need to prove that to anyone."

"Apparently I do," said Ra'Kar.

**FLASHBACK**

Ra'Kar had just stopped himself from hitting Tagor for another time as school passed. As he walked on the sidewalk he noticed her . . . Geenta. She was very popular in his school and very beautiful. She was no ones, yet, but Ra'Kar would have loved for her to have been his mate. Her family married into a long line of strong warriors and so this gave him some hope that she would be his mate in the future, perhaps after his manhood test.

"Hi Geenta," smiled Ra'Kar coming up to her.

"Oh . . . hi Ra'Kar," said Geenta playing with one of her dreadlocks.

Ra'Kar had a large crush on her. Ever since the first grade. He always had dreams of marrying her one day and her giving him a son . . . a fighter, or a daughter . . . as beautiful as she.

"So how are things?" asked Ra'Kar.

"Eh, so so," shrugged Geenta glancing away from him not really wanting to talk to him at the moment.

"Geenta I know you like warriors and so I have to say I'm going to take my manhood test soon . . . I come from a long line of warriors and so if I past my manhood test then maybe . . ."

"Ra'Kar I know this. Look my family very much respects your family. They are very strong and well known, but you . . . are not like them . . . you're . . . smaller and . . . a halfbreed . . . only half blood warrior and well, you see, I like pure blood warriors," she said rejecting him.

"Oh . . . I see," said Ra'Kar bowing his head a bit.

He knew there was nothing more to say and so he left her. He had to admit he was a little heartbroken, but he'd have to get over her . . . or win her over with his manhood test by defeating the strongest of the serpents . . . perhaps.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Everyone and I mean everyone needs to be put in place when I complete this test and become a man . . . a warrior!" said Ra'Kar.

Scar just sighed and bowed his head. He then looked around a bit and then at his son. He knew Ra'Kar waited for his answer to say let's go back home, but he knew he'd have to kill Ra'Kar to get him back home. He would not come and so he had only one thing to say-

"It looks like you can't leave now," sighed Ra'Kar. "It is too late to stop this. If we leave then the serpents will infest the world and destroy all human life as we know it. You have to finish what you started son."

Ra'Kar smiled. He couldn't believe what his father just said.

"Are you serious?!" asked Ra'Kar in shock/surprise at his father's response.

Scar just shook his head and then glanced at Ash next to his son. She very much reminded him of Lex . . . oh how he loved her. He then said-

"Besides you promised this women you would protect her . . . so do it."

"Yes father," said Ra'Kar hitting his chest and bowing lightly to him.

"Now," said Scar coming beside him. "Let us finish this."

Then as they just about took off Scar stopped Ra'Kar and said-

"And just so you know . . . you never did have to prove yourself as a warrior to me."

Ra'Kar inclined his head and smiled.

"You survived at birth and so that made you always a warrior to me," smiled Scar at his son.

"Thanks father," smiled Ra'Kar.

It was kind of cute seeing the two get long again. Ash just smiled as she watched the two run by one another and she knew they would help each other in this fight to rid the earth of the aliens and so she was glad for she knew now that no force on earth could ever stop those two when they worked together. They were both strong enough as it was and now together . . . they were unstoppable.

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry it was so short guys. The next chapter should be longer and so until next chapter guys, bye;D**


	7. Warrior

All three made their way down the hall, but then again how could they possibly know where they are going when it kept on changing on them so many times. Sadly enough Ash began to grow accommodated to all this. Seeing aliens, hunters, and changing pyramids. It was all the norm to her now.

Even though all knew and even she that she could take care of herself, just as long as she didn't run out of all that ammo she carried in her many pockets, she still kept close to Ra'Kar and he to her. Scar had noticed this and knew that both knew they could take care of themselves, but he figured it was just some excuse to get near each other. Perhaps he was expecting a daughter-in-law soon. It would be very odd for Ra'Kar to go to earth to get his manhood and then come back with a wife and Scar a daughter-in-law.

Well . . . isn't that was _he_ did to _his_ father? Scar just sighed and shook his head just bit so none could see. Surely Ra'Kar had become just like him. He can now see how his father dealt with him during this time . . . but his father wasn't there to see him do all this and make him so proud, even though it was for a selfish reason.

As Scar glanced back at his son and that human female while they waited for the pyramid to change again he smiled seeing how much the two were getting along. Indeed she was a fine human. She was very brave and strong. Lex was still afraid even when she knew that Scar was on her side, but Ash . . . she was fearless.

By the way the two were looking at each other and as close as they were standing next to each other Scar could see how much Ra'Kar was following in his foot steps. Even though the two didn't know it they had a small feeling inside them that, when they first saw each other, began to grow and the more they were with each other the more it would grow. The more time they spoke with one another or the more time they looked or caught glances from one another it would grow and show their affection for one another. It just might take them a while for each other to see it till they know about this hidden feeling . . . or perhaps . . . they already know that hidden feeling is there.

The pyramid then changed again and so they got up and readied to head through the door that was open to them, but then as they headed for the door the pyramid began to shake, unlike the tremble from it's changing. It was rougher and if you weren't careful you could get tossed aside. Ra'Kar slammed Ash up against the wall and pressed his body against hers to make sure she was well from falling or ever losing her balance. Scar stretched his legs and out his arms to maintain his balance as this happened.

When the shaking stopped all relaxed their bodies. Ra'Kar looked at Ash who was crushed beside him, but she could handle it. She smiled as he cocked his head to her, but soon embarrassment to him and he let go of her. He backed away from her, but not too far, and just gazed at the ground.

Ash just placed her gun on her shoulder and cleared her thoughts giving a couple of playful glances at Ra'Kar a few ways next to her. Scar just sighed and looked at their path before them. He then turned to his son and said-

"Ra'Kar that was not from the pyramid changing."

"You are right father," said Ra'Kar. "It was something else."

Ash looked at Ra'Kar as he spoke to his father in that hunter language of his. She then looked around and felt the heat of the place thicken and so said-

"It could be the volcano is becoming active again."

Ra'Kar and Scar looked at her and then around to the thickening heat. She was right and this only meant they had to find a way out of there sooner.

"Then let us be on our way," said Scar as he headed off towards the door hoping it was the way out before this pyramid was swallowed in the lava.

And so all followed and headed after Scar, but when they made their way downward deeper into the pyramid and deeper in the firing heat they stopped seeing Scar had halted and he gazed at something.

"What is it father?" asked Ra'Kar as he and Ash came next to him.

"Oh my-!" gasped Ash seeing what Scar was looking at.

All stood there in the lowest part of the pyramid and finding themselves looking right into the face of the queen.

"It's the queen!" gasped Ra'Kar.

It roared and squealed at them ever wanting to rip them to shreds for what they were doing to her babies. She wanted to be free of her chains and escape and just seek revenge to all. But she couldn't as long as she was kept there, but perhaps soon she would be free.

"Ra'Kar look!" pointed Ash as she saw some lava drip through the tiniest of cracks and seep down to the chains that held her . . . and it was hot enough just to melt them right off her.

The room was meant to be lava proof where no liquid could get in, but after 1,000 of years of changing and shaking and intense heat and the spilt blood of acid aliens . . . it began to wear down into ruble of dust, after all it was only stones from the earth . . . just like the lava which was melted stones from the earth.

"We need to kill her now, before she can escape," said Scar bringing out his nagita staff that he had received back from his son.

"Then let us," smiled Ra'Kar bringing out his smart disk ready to through it.

Just as Ash brought up her shotgun she was tripped and something wrapped around her foot and she was dragged backwards.

"ASH!!" cried Ra'Kar turning to her and seeing her body wrapped in an alien tail.

"Ra'Kar no!" shouted Scar seeing Ra'Kar being let right into a trap, but Ra'Kar was to blinding with Ash's protection to see the other serpents ready to pounce upon him and jab him through with their sharp tails.

As Ra'Kar ran to get Ash out of the bind she was in he chopped of the tail that was around her, but as he looked up he saw the three aliens ready to pounce him.

"No!" he gasped in half a breathe as they lunged at him.

Then all of the sudden Scar came before him and managed to knock two out of Ra'Kar's way, but the other one was too quick. he dodged Scar's attack and so headed right after the next thing it could get to . . . Ash.

"NO!" cried Ash still trying to regain her balance and get back her weapon.

Ra'Kar then acted quick. He turned and found something on the wall. It was a whip, but it was good enough. He grabbed it and flared the whip right at the alien and caught it right around it's head just before Ash.

Ash froze as the creature squealed and cried out. It was strong though and Ra'Kar struggled to hold it still. Ash had to move quick before Ra'Kar's grip was lost. His muscles bulged as he struggled to hold it, but then he noticed something about it . . . it had a limp to it and it's inner mouth was gone! It was that same alien he had trouble with and so this time . . . he was not letting go!

The alien then turned and tried to escape another way, but Ra'Kar only pulled it closer and closer till he was happily on its throat. He smiled . . . he finally got to be able to kill this one, but then it swung it's tail at him and he strained to hold him and dodge its tail all at the same time. Ash saw this and so she took her gun and drove right on the ground near Ra'Kar and slid right between Ra'Kar's legs to dodge the tail and then raised her weapon over Ra'Kar and shot that alien right in the face. Ra'Kar then let the body drop and he looked down at Ash as she tried to catch her breath from that breath-taking move she just did.

He then bent down and smiled at she who still laid under him. He then said-

"That serpent was mine Ash."

Ash just smiled and placed her arms behind her head just wiggling her curvy body a little sassy like. She then said-

"You snooze you lose."

Ra'Kar just smiled and shook his head. She was one in a million she was. Surely she was the only female on this planet like this. Ra'Kar liked that difference.

"When you two are done on deciding whether or not you want children together I'd like some HELP!" cried Scar being overwhelmed by the aliens as they attacked him.

Ra'Kar then took Ash's hand and pulled her straight to her feet from up under him coming just bit too close from feeling weaker like any other guy, but he liked close and so did she. She just smiled as she looked at him and said-

"A bit close huh?"

"What's wrong with closeness?" smirked Ra'Kar under his mask.

"Did I say something was wrong with it?" smirked Ash back as she turned and decided to aid Scar. "Yo, Aliens! Why don't you hunt this!!"

She then went on a shooting spree. Ra'Kar still held onto that whip he had grabbed and so decided to use whatever he could. He used it to grab the aliens off his father or Ash if ever they got too close, or he would drag them near him so he could take his combi stick and just run them through. Oh yea . . . he was good.

As everything began to go smoothly with killing off all the aliens the queen began to break free. She shrieked and roared as she pulled on her prison of chains. It was working and everything came in snaps as the chains snapped and broke free. The chains went flying as they flew everywhere when the queen shook to get free.

"She's breaking free!!" cried Ash as she looked at it.

Then one of the chains flung around to her and almost hit her if she didn't dunk. Scar caught it and so dodged the hit for if he got hit he could have been knocked out or worse. Ash then saw another chain break and it was heading right to Ra'Kar, but before she could say anything it hit him and sent him flying almost all the way to the back of the room.

"NO!" gasped Ash as she ran to where he was hit.

Scar looked and saw his son's motionless body. He wasn't moving and so he was afraid. He then looked at the queen and anger swelling in his eyes. He then took his nagita staff and jumped upon her just stabbing her over and over, but she began to break free more and her arms got loose. She swung at Scar ontop of her and Scar had to jump back off her if he didn't want to get impaled by her claws.

He then watched her closely and then looked back at where his son had landed. He still wasn't moving, but Ash was there making sure if he was still alive. Oh he prayed he was. He was all he had.

"Ra'Kar, Ra'Kar!" cried Ash as she picked up his head and laid it in her lap. "You've got to wake up!"

But he was still motionless. She couldn't tell anything with his mask on and so she moved to take it off, but she halted knowing that he didn't want her to see him just yet and so she placed her head against his chest and listened for anything, a heartbeat . . . if he had one. There came a soft drum of a heartbeat and so she sighed and let all her worries drop. She had to wipe away some swelled up tears for how afraid she was that he was dead at that moment.

She then looked back where Scar was trying to fight off the queen alien as she escaped from her prison. If she got free how could they stop her? Ash then looked back at Ra'Kar and knew that if she escaped they would all be dead and even these great and mighty hunters couldn't do anything to save their life. She then let loose a couple more tears, but this time they made their way down her cheeks.

She placed her forehead against Ra'Kar's and just wept. She knew he tried his hardest to get her out of this place alive. He tried, but it wasn't good enough. They had went the wrong way to get out and when they were dead and gone these aliens would get out and destroy her home world as she knew that, but there was nothing she could do, but could they?

She then looked on Ra'Kar for a weapon, any weapon. Perhaps one like his caster, but stronger. She looked through all his weapons but found no such weapon. She jumped at another cry as the queen snapped a couple more chains and tried to chomp at Scar.

She then grasp Ra'Kar's hand, but as she did she felt something on his wrist. She looked and saw some small computer of some sort. What was it? She then took it off him and gazed at it.

She opened it and then ran her fingers down the device. She then tried her best to figure out how to work it. She didn't know what it was, but it looked like it could do much damage. She looked back and saw Scar holding his ground against the queen.

Scar then was attacked fully as she got free from her prison, but then Scar acted quick and jumped high and kicked with all the force he could right on her face. The queen then tripped backwards right down the hole that held her, but beneath her bubbled up lava. If she passed away down into it she'd surely die. She squealed as she caught the side of the hole to where she was still okay, but her tail had dipped into it burning off part of it.

She then pushed upward and tried to bit Scar's face off but he tried his best to keep her in. As much as he tried she was succeeding in climbing back out and Scar knew he could not push her back in less he go with her and die. There was nothing more he could do less she lost her footing but the lava was slow and it would not reach her in time to kill her before she climbed back out of the pit. She was going to get out.

Ash jumped as she just activated the device. Seeing its timing mechanism she then realized it was a bomb. She then looked at the queen and knew what she had to do. She got up and ran to Scar.

Scar turned to see Ash holding a activated wrist!

"What are you-?!" he started in a roar, but was hit as the queen sliced at his chest knocking him away and taking his chest plate with her claws.

Ash then came right to her face and as she did the queen flung out her second mouth, but Ash through right into her second mouth the bomb.

"Eat this you-!!" cried Ash with much rage seeing how they were the cause for all her mens' deaths.

But before she could finish that line Ra'Kar came up behind her and pushed her down just as the queen swung at them. He then jumped up and kicked the queen right in the face knocking her down into the lava. He then fell to the ground using all the strength he had mustered up for that moment. Ash came up next to him trying to catch her breath saying-

"Thanks."

Ra'Kar just smiled as he laid his head on the ground and just relaxed. He had won. He had beat them all. He was a man now and he was proud . . . he just hoped he could make _him_ proud . . . his father.

As Ra'Kar looked over at his father who was seeing how damaged his armor was after his chest plate had been torn off. He then fidgeted with his nagita staff as if he was waiting for something. When he glanced over at Ra'Kar he knew that he was waiting for him. Ra'Kar then managed to get up and try and make his way to his father.

"Ra'Kar are you sure you should be doing that?" asked Ash lifting her head up to him.

"No, but I have to do this," strained Ra'Kar as he got up and walked towards his father.

He then stood before him breathing heavily still trying to wake up fully. Scar looked at his boy for a while and ever Ra'Kar wanted him to speak, but his father had always been quiet and talked so fewly, but he just waited for Ra'Kar to catch his breath and when he did that is when he spoke to him.

"Take off your mask son," said Scar.

Ra'Kar then looked back at Ash who was just finishing wiping off the dirt from herself. She then looked at them and Ra'Kar turned back to his father and so inclined his head and then began to take off his mask. Ash froze as he did this. She stayed where she was, just behind them enough not to see his face if he didn't want her to.

Ra'Ka then removed his mask and took out some of the alien remains he had gathered. He then held it up before his son and said-

"I marked your mother a warrior, or a man, after everything was over and so it seems fit I do the same for you."

Ra'Kar then closed his eyes as his father marked him upon his forehead. When Scar finished he smiled and stood straight saying-

"Now turn to her Ra'Kar."

Ra'Kar was a bit thrown off-guard by this but soon he did what he was told, but slowly. Ash held her breath as he turned to her. She would finally get to see his face. When she did she did not jump, scream, or widen her eyes.

She just smiled and tilted her head sighing. She thanked God he wasn't as ugly as she thought. As a matter of fact . . . he wasn't that bad looking. He was just fine.

"Now . . . you are a man," smiled Scar placing his fists on his hips.

Ash just smiled even though she didn't know what Scar just said. Inside she did. She had been around them long enough to know. It was strange yes, but now normal to her.

Ra'Kar then turned back to his father and found he was holding his nagita staff before him. He didn't know he was going to give it to him now or even ever. He then took a hold of it, but Scar did not let go just yet.

"Warrior," he said remembering his boy's mother.

Ra'Kar just smiled remember that his father and mother did this every time they would leave or greet each other. Ra'Kar then took a tighter grip of it and said with great proud-

"Warrior!"

They then shared a brief moment of happiness before something happened. The pyramid shook harder and the lava bumbled even greatly. Everyone only drew to one conclusion . . .

The volcano was erupting!


	8. Going Home With Nothing, But Something

The pyramid was shaking beyond belief now and soon the ground beneath them began to give way and crack. All gazed at it and found it came from the pit the queen had fallen in. They figured the explosion from the wrist bomb had only made the volcano erupt more. It was going to swallow the whole pyramid!

"We need to get out of here NOW!" said Scar turning to Ra'Kar.

"I agree," shook Ra'Kar as they readied to turn and run out to find the way out.

But soon as they did the floor gave way and made the wall crumbled before them. Ash had slipped and a part of the wall fell on her.

"No, ASH!" cried Ra'Kar as he struggled to hold his balance and then try and get Ash.

Scar then took the debris off her and took her in his arms. She wasn't conscious or wasn't moving.

"Is she alright?!" asked Ra'Kar as they made their way out of the room.

"She'll be fine," said Scar. "We need to get out of here!"

And so they ran out of the pyramid trying as hard as they could to dodge falling debris and hold their ground as the floor fell into the lava abyss. It wasn't as easy as it looked. The unstable ground was very difficult to move anywhere and Scar holding Ash wasn't in too much of a walk in the park either. He struggled the most trying to carry a human and himself out of that sinking pyramid.

Ra'Kar waited as much as he could for Scar to catch up, but he was falling too far behind. When they managed to make it out in the open Ra'Kar waited for Scar, but when he saw him coming only the worst happened. There were more aliens that still weren't killed and so they attacked Scar.

"Father!" cried Ra'Kar as he ran out to him and attacked the alien attackers.

"No!" said Scar as he turned to Ra'Kar. "Take her and get out of here!"

"But father!" cried Ra'Kar as Ash was put in his arms.

"Go!" he roared. "I shall fight them off so you can start up the speeder that is waiting for you!"

Ra'Kar hesitated for a moment, but then did as his father said. He turned and ran down the path where it lead to a waiting speeder that hovered just over the lava waiting for someone to drive it back home. Ra'Kar placed Ash down on it and soon she began to come back to consciousness.

"Wha-? . . . Ra'Kar?" she moaned as she got up.

Ra'Kar then looked back and saw his father struggling with all the aliens and so he had no choice but to go and help him.

"Ash can you fly this thing?!" he asked quickly.

"I don't know, maybe," said Ash looking at the speeder.

"Maybe's good enough," said Ra'Kar jumping off the speeder and running to aid his father.

"Wait, Ra'Kar!" cried Ash seeing him run off.

But he was gone and so she growled and looked at all the controls. She then sighed and said in sarcasm-

"If only I paid attention in advanced alien engineerings."

She then began to fidget around with it. If she could figure out the wrist bomb she can figure this out as well. She then pressed a couple of buttons and soon it began to fly.

"Alright, alright," she gasped as she took the steering object in her grip and so tried to steer it.

She was a bit uneasy about everything and steering and things like that, but she managed. She toughened up and did her best . . . no matter how many things she crashed into.

Ra'Kar was with Scar fighting off the aliens and pushing them into the lava o get rid of them for good. Scar did not like Ra'Kar being there and so he pushed him saying-

"Get on that speeder before I knock you there!!"

Ra'Kar then looked at his father with shock fearing that he was going to die. The ground then spewed up lava and they both covered themselves from all the flying volcano spit. Scar then looked at his son and even through his mask Ra'Kar could see how serious he was.

"NOW!" he gasped.

Ra'Kar then turned and ran to the speeder that was controlled by a unsteady driver named Ash. A human and so he wouldn't expect her to be the expert in driving these things. Ra'Kar then jumped on it before the ground beneath him fell. As his body weight hit speeder it fell down a little.

"What was that?!" he gasped seeing the speeder losing altitude.

"I got fraged by some lava," gasped Ash as she looked at him through her tangled hair that began to fall out of her hair band. "I think it's getting worse."

"Well my father needs to come on here too!" said Ra'Kar.

"I know!" cried Ash. "I can't do anything else though. We may not make it in time to get out of way of the eruption."

Ra'Kar just thought about so many things. He couldn't believe that he had come all this way just to die here. How could it end here? He then looked at his father who had just finished knocking off the rest of the aliens into the lava.

He then turned to the speeder which he saw was struggling to get higher. It must have been hit by something, lava perhaps, and now it can't go any higher . . . and it might not make the eruption. What could they do? What could he do? If he got on it he would surely bring it down . . . he had to do something.

Ra'Kar looked around and wondered how they would make this. This stupid speeder always seemed to act up at the wrong time and the wrong place. He then took control from Ash and so steered it towards his father. He then reached down to Scar as he reached up and tried to take him, but soon the ground beneath him gave way and Scar had to move.

"No!" growled Ra'Kar as his hand crunched into a fist and he just moved the speeder else where.

He moved it as close as he could to where Scar was. It was up to him now to jump and make it.

"Here, take control!" said Ra'Kar to Ash as he laid down as close as he could and stretched his hand out to his father.

Scar ran and ran as the lava spewed up its vomit. The ground melted and the lava rised ready to erupt and swallow everything in sight of its mouth. Scar gasped the nagita staff in his grasp and gazed up at the struggling speeder. He knew it was the only way out.

"Father, take my hand!" he cried out to him with his arm out as far as it could go.

The last footing Scar had fell in the volcano and so he jumped . . . it was the only thing he could do. He inched closer and closer to Ra'Kar only to change everything. Ra'Kar felt Scar touch his hand, but then in a quick flash he moved downward and kicked with all his might the speeder upward and away from the volcano making him fall straight down . . . into the volcano . . . and the lava. Ra'Kar's eyes only widened as he saw his father make this last move . . . to save them . . . him.

"NOOOO!!!!!" cried Ra'Kar reaching down farther, but never far enough.

He held the nagita staff in his hand as he watched his father slowly fall in the lava as they escaped the eruption just in time with enough altitude and flight. Scar gave him the nagita staff when he last touched him. It was his last gift he wanted to give to his son other than life. He was gone now . . . gone.

Ra'Kar stayed in that position for the longest time with tears falling down and down. He was stuck in shock and sadness. He couldn't feel anything but that. He was gone . . . gone!

Ash lost control of the speeder then and so crashed into the dirt. It wasn't a nice landing, but it wasn't bad either. She held on tight to it as the dirt flung up everywhere and they came to a halt, but as she looked at Ra'Kar . . . he looked like he was hurt the most. Ash had seen everything too and she was shocked as well, but she was not the one who had just lost his only family he had.

Ra'Kar just stood up and looked at the volcano as it threw up in the air destroying all life or any evidence of anything ever being there in it. He wasn't coming back . . . his father. Ra'Kar then fell to his knees and hugged the nagita staff close to his heart. He could not stop the tears for his father now.

As Ash saw this she then realized how human-like these hunters were. They cried for their loved ones just as much as they did. Who was she to doubt their humanality. Even she cried for him.

She then fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around Ra'Kar and wept with him. Trying to comfort him, but she didn't know I she could. How could she when they were so different . . . or were they?

"Why did he . . . do that?!" sobbed Ra'Kar.

Ash thought for a while trying to think of the right words for him. The right words to say. So she said-

"To save you."

"But I want to die!" growled Ra'Kar now angry sorrow taking him.

His sorrow then took hold of him and he could not speak or think any longer. He fell to the ground with his arms over his face just wetting the ground. He couldn't help the way he felt right now.

"I never told him I loved him!" he cried.

"I'm sure he knew it," said Ash toughing out a smile.

"Maybe," sighed Ra'Kar looking back at the volcano that took his father away. "It was all my fault you know . . . if I wouldn't have come here-"

"Then you wouldn't have met me," smiled Ash as she took Ra'Kar's hands in hers.

Ra'Kar then let out a faint smile that Ash could have sworn she caught even though his facial features were much different from a humans. He then sighed and bowed his head and said-

"I shall take you back to your people."

"How will you be?" asked Ash concerned.

"I don't know," sighed Ra'Kar. "I guess I will just have to go home."

He then turned away from her, but she stood her ground and said-

"Ra'Kar!"

He stopped and turned to her. She was standing tall like a great warrior and so she said-

"Ra'Kar I can't go back . . . not to them. I've . . . gotten used to you hunters and it seems you need me as well."

"I am a warrior Ash," said Ra'Kar. "I need no one."

She then took his arm and looked up at him saying-

"But you're father did."

Ra'Kar just sighed. He wanted to be alone, but by the look in her eyes he could tell she would not leave him . . . and he admired that. He then sighed and said-

"How shall I explain you missing from here?"

"Tell them," she smiled.

"I can't," said Ra'Kar shaking his head.

"Then at least tell him," she said.

"Who?" asked Ra'Kar.

"My brother," said Ash.

* * *

"Ash, Ash I'm so glad you're okay!" Nate gasped as he embraced his sister in a tight hug. "They said you guys were dead!" 

"I would have been," she smiled thinking of the hunters help.

"Well what happened?!" he asked wanting to know.

"_He_ saved me," she said backing up and standing next to a creature that had appeared out of mid air.

"Oh my-!!!" gasped Nate jumping back in fear and taking out his blaster.

"Wait, " said Ra'Kar holding his hands up. "I mean you know harm."

"Well you sure look it!" screeched Nate.

"I know this is strange Nate, but I'm leaving," said Ash.

" . . . with _him_?!!" asked Nate looking at his twin sister as if she was insane.

Ash said no word she just looked down. How could she make her brother understand.

"Oh no!" shook Nate. "I'm not letting this freak take my sister just to make her have his alien babies!"

"I am not going to do that!!" growled Ra'Kar in protest. "How dare you-!"

"Alright, alright!" stopped Ash holding up her hands to silence the men.

She then looked at her brother and sighed saying-

"Nate I have to go . . . you don't know what I've been through . . . I've been through so much, with him, and he needs me right now."

"Oh yea, in what way Ash?!" asked Nate only thinking of the worst.

"NATE!!" growled Ash tired of him overreacting for this long.

"How else do you want me to react?!" spat Nate. "One day you're here and the next day you want to leave earth with some . . . freakin' alien!"

"It is what I want. He is my friend and he protected me and now I want to repay him in making sure he is well," replied Ash.

"Well he looks well enough to me," said Nate looking at the strangest creature he had ever seen. It wasn't even a human, close, but not.

"His father just died protecting us . . . he needs _me_ right now," said Ash.

Nate then put down his gun and saw that his sister was serious. She was going to leave with or without his blessing. She just crossed her arms and sighed saying-

"So do I have your blessing?"

"For what Ash?" asked Nate slapping his arms to his sides.

Ash just bowed her head and bit her bottom lip. It might take a while and she knew they didn't have enough time and so she signaled to her brother she needed to leave _soon_. Nate knew this and so sighed wishing she wouldn't, but he then looked at Ra'Kar and something inside him told him that he was not bad. Something inside him told him that he was going to protect his sister . . . he was strong and so could do it.

Nate then shook his head and placed his hand on his sister saying-

"Go Ash . . . you have my blessing since dad's not here to."

"Thank-you Nate," smiled Ash as she hugged her brother one last time.

He then smiled as she left with that alien. He wondered if he made the right decision. He prayed he did for . . . his sister.

"Hey," called Nate after Ra'Kar making him turn to him.

Ra'Kar turned to Ash's brother and wondered what he had to say. He waited and a a smile crept upon his lips Nate said-

"Take car of my sister . . . or you'll have me to answer to."

Ra'Kar just smiled and then turned and left. By the way he walked and turned Nate could tell his sister was in very good hands. He just wondered if he'd ever see her again.

* * *

Ash went on the ship with Ra'kar. It was just them alone as they flew out of earth's atmosphere and past the known stars Ash knew through her life. It didn't take them that long to get to his home planet. It was quite quick, but they weren't too talkative through the flight. 

Ash didn't expect him to be. She just hoped he'd be okay.

"Hey . . . Ra'Kar," started Ash as they neared his planet. "You gonna be okay?"

"My . . . grandfather is waiting for me there," said Ra'Kar out of the blue.

"So you still have some family left," smiled Ash pressing her knees up to her chin.

"Yes," sighed Ra'Kar. "My last . . . he's expecting both of us . . . to come back."

"I'm really sorry for what happened Ra'Kar, I am," said Ash. "I was thinking . . . if you had just killed me then you wouldn't have had to-"

"Don't say that Ash!" said Ra'Kar turning to her.

"Well now you know how I feel every time you wish you were dead!" shot back Ash.

She put Ra'Kar right in his place. Who was he to tell her to shut up when he was whining himself. Ra'Kar turned back to his path ahead and just focused on steering right. Ash then knew it was time to be silent as she saw Ra'Kar grasp the only thing he had left of his father . . . the nagita staff he had given him right before he . . . died.

Ash just sighed and looked out the window and found herself looking right into the scene of a great civilization. The whole planet just amazed her. She wondered if she could fit in there. Perhaps if Ra'Kar's mother Alexa could then so could she.

When they landed they exited and were greeted by many other hunters. One of them looked very elderly and so Ash wondered if this was Ra'Kar's grandfather. Ra'Kar then came up to him and placed the nagita staff in his hand and bowed his head. It was then Ash knew and so shared their mournful moment.

The elder seemed to be a little shaky realizing his son had just died . . . but at least he still had Ra'Kar. The elder looked back to Ra'Kar and then embraced him in a tight and warm hug letting him know that he was there and he shared his grief. Ra'Kar understood and so took everything like a man for he was and a warrior like his father and mother before him. The elder then looked at Ash behind Ra'Kar and so came to her and looked at her.

Ash just stood as still as she could as the elder looked at her. He then cupped her face with his hands and just smiled.

"Welcome," he smiled speaking to her in plain English.

Ash just smiled and was glad to know she was welcomed. After a few more things Ash went on a tour with Ra'Kar through the city only to run into some of his old friends.

"Ra'Kar . . . is that you?" came Geenta's voice.

Ra'kar and Ash turned in an instant to see this female hunter. Ash wondered who she was, but she could tell Ra'Kar knew her. Could have been an old girlfriend or something . . . or not.

"Geenta!" gasped Ra'Kar not thinking he'd see her.

"So . . . I heard you past your manhood test," she smiled cozying up to him.

"Yea . . . why?" asked Ra'Kar not really caring for her at the moment.

"Well you know how much I like warriors," she smiled so devilishly.

She then pulled back her collar to show her bare skin on her shoulder plate. She smiled and said-

"Look it's unmarked."

"Hi," smiled Ash as she came to greet whoever she was.

"Oh . . . who is she?" asked Geenta looking a little disgusted at the human parasite.

"Her name is Ash," introduced Ra'Kar.

"So what . . . she _your_ girl?" asked Geenta knowing it probably wasn't true.

Ra'Kar thought for the longest moment. He had a chance to get Geenta, but then he could get her back as well. Which one was sweeter at the moment? He then stood up straight, proud, and said-

"Yes, she is _my_ girl."

"Oh . . . I didn't know you were . . . like that . . . you know . . . like your father," said Geenta. She then smiled knowing that he was lying and so she said, "Prove it."

"W-what do you mean by that?" asked Ra'Kar.

"Kiss her," giggled Geenta knowing how much she had just gotten Ra'Kar.

"I . . . I," started Ra'Kar not really knowing what to say.

"If she's your girl then you have nothing to worry about, but if you're lying . . ." she smiled.

Ra'Kar then turned to Ash and spoke to her trying to tell her what he had just gotten himself into but not to where Geenta could tell what he was saying.

"Um Ash I . . . I said you were . . . we . . ." his words were so jumbled up no one could understand him.

Ash looked at Geenta who had her arms crossed and waited to see something happen. Ash could tell then and there she was one of those stuck up hunters . . . even they had 'em. Ash then looked back at Ra'Kar and shook her head in understandment. She then acted quick and wrapped her arms around Ra'Kar and kissed him with full force.

All eyes widened as they saw this. Ra'Kar was even shocked Ash did something like this. He knew she was outgoing, but not this outgoing . . . perhaps she could help him cope with his father's sudden death. Geenta just growled and stomped off for not getting what she wanted.

Soon after she left Ra'Kar had wrapped his hands around Ash's waste. Ash felt this, but she just decided to kiss him just long enough for everyone to see and make it look like she was his girl. When she looked around she found it was good enough to let go, but when she did she found that Ra'kar disagreed with her next motion . . . he didn't want to let go.

"Um . . . Ra'Kar!" mumbled Ash trying to get free.

Ra'Kar then snapped out of it and so let her go. He jolted back trying to catch his breath and Ash the same.

"I am so sorry Ash," he apologized. "I don't know what came over-"

"I-it's okay," said Ash.

Then they heard one last person speak their mind.

"So Ra'Kar . . . you're still alive," smiled Tagor placing his fists on his hips.

"Now who?" smiled Ash pointing at him.

"Don't ask," sighed Ra'Kar rolling his eyes.

This time Ash could plainly tell who this was. Some old bully more or likely that didn't know when to shut up.

"Ha, I can't believe you brought back a human!" he smiled looking at his friends beside him. "How weak . . . it suits you."

"What'd he say?" asked Ash knowing he had just offended her.

"Nothing," shook Ra'Kar.

"What did he say?!" asked Ash one last hard time.

"He called you and I a weakling because of your race," said Ra'Kar.

"Oh really," smiled Ash looking at him.

She then smiled and came up to him, but he just laughed and tried to scare her.

"Watch this," he smiled to the others beside him.

He then roared at her and tried to scare her, but she wasn't moved.

"Tough one she is," he chuckled thinking of other ways to scare her.

Ash then smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder and before he knew it her knee up as well. Tagor squealed as she did this and watched him fall. All jaws dropped as they saw this. They then looked at her and she just curtsied a little and then walked away.

Ra'Kar was awe struck as well . . . very outgoing. He and Ash left and as Tagor's guys looked at him on the ground and then back at Ash and Ra'Kar who left they said-

"Hey Ra'Kar don't forget to check her shoulder plate!"

Ra'Kar then jolted back motioning for them to shut up. He then turned back to Ash, but Ash caught that gesture.

"What was that?" asked Ash.

"Nothing," lied Ra'Kar with a smile.

"Sure," smiled Ash looking at Ra'Kar who smiled next to her.

**The end.**

**Hot Shot's girl: I think this is a nice ending and all, but I made an alternate ending for this story and wondered which one was better. Well I'll let you decide when ys read it. Enjoy:)**


	9. The Alternate Ending

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay so this isn't exactly a alternate ending, but it is a different ending I would have done in the earlier chapter right after Ra'Kar and Ash left earth so yea. Enjoy this alternate ending/exstended ending (Lol) Well bye guys. It's been fun, but I don't think I'll be writing any more AVP fanfics so yea, this is my last so thanks for reading.**

I wondered if I would ever be able to fill his shoes, or if I ever had. I can't know now. He was one of the greatest hunters of our time, of my time. He made so many people proud, my grandfather, my mother, my people, but most of all . . . me.

I still wonder if he knew how much I loved him. He was everything to me and yet I treated him like he was nothing. I pray he knew how much he was to me, but something deep down inside me told me he already knew. Ash has told me that all the time, but I never really felt it until now, today, this moment.

My father Scar was a great yautja and only wanted the best for his people . . . his family . . . his son. I know that I used to dishonor so when I was younger, but now I wonder if I would have ever made him proud. The last I saw him he was proud of me . . . or so I thought. It was hard to tell if he loved people, I now feel sorry for my mother having to deal with him so long . . . but when you live so long with him and see him so much you begin to understand him, just like she had and she wanted me to, but I was too blind to see it in my father . . . his love for me.

Now that he's gone I see it so much . . . through my memories of him, his life, my life, my mother's life. He was very quiet most of his life, but when he made a sound or spoke it was very important and he meant what he said, also what he did. I'm here alive today because of him . . . my father. He died so that I could live, me and Ash.

I used to think he didn't care about anyone but himself, but who was I to judge him? I used to think that since he was off hunting or fighting all the time leaving me and my mother alone all those years of my childhood that he wanted to get away from us and not be near us, but I was wrong . . . he was protecting those he loved from ever having to know slavery or extinction . . . and he loved us the most. Being a father means having the most responsibility in the universe . . . to protect and be a protector and that is what I shall hopefully learn someday, because of him. I loved my father very much, even though I didn't show it, but I think that is where I was like him, very quiet in my emotions at times, but he could always see right through me.

My people have recognized my father as one of the greatest warriors and hunters and so built a memorial for him. Too bad he wasn't here to see it. As I look up at the great statue of him holding his nagtia staff I just smile and shake my head, they couldn't go wrong with him. It looked just like him . . . cold and emotionless, just like the statue he was.

But that was to those who didn't know him that well, but I did and I knew he had feelings just as I or anyone else did. Sometimes I think he would hate this statue of himself . . . even though you wouldn't be able to tell if he did or didn't. I don't know how long I was standing there looking at the newly completed statue but it was just long enough for Ash to come up to me with a bundle in her arms. I turned to her and just smiled and she to me.

"Hey Scar," smiled Ra'Kar as he picked his son up out of Ash's arms and took the growing child in his.

Scar just smiled and squealed as he was held by his father. All then turned back to the statue and wondered a couple of things.

"He was a great father," smiled Ash laying her head against Ra'Kar's shoulder.

"Do you think I shall ever be like him Ash?" asked Ra'Kar looking at her.

Ash paused for a moment letting her eyes wander around abit and she just scratch her marriage mark that still seemed to itch since the day she got it. She then smiled and looked at Ra'Kar and then at her large baby in his father's arms.

"We'll have to ask Scar now won't we?" she smiled tickling her child all over his body making him laugh and squirm in Ra'Kar's grasp.

Ra'Kar just let out a happy laugh and then took Ash in his arms and left the place, but not before glancing one last time at the statue of his father. He then smiled knowing he would never truly know until his little Scar grew up just like Ra'Kar did.

I was now that protector, I was now . . . my father.


End file.
